Harry Potter : C'est quoi ce délire, au juste ?
by The Devil is Lucky
Summary: Eh bien, comment dire... je crois que je ne sais pas faire dans la simplicité, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il ne s'agit ni d'une fiction, ni d'une histoire, ni d'un défi aux auteurs du site. Il s'agit d'une réflexion très, très poussée, sur de nombreux points. Si vous voulez voir toutes vos croyances sur Harry Potter balayées comme un fétu de paille, c'est ici !
1. Explications

Bonjour, bonsoir, lectrice, lecteur. J'ai toujours eu un doute sur le lectorat masculin de ce site, mais on ne sait jamais, alors je l'inclus quand même.

Après une certaine absence, je reviens un peu sur _Harry Potter_ , bien que je suis encore en pleine rédaction sur ma fic _Mauvaise réputation_ , de _Naruto_ —oui, rien à voir, je sais, quoique, il y a pas mal de points communs entre les deux univers, si on y réfléchit !

Bref.

Ce que je vais publier est un projet qui me tient à cœur, sur lequel j'ai passé beaucoup de temps. J'espère que cela plaira. Sinon, vous pourrez me le dire, en m'expliquant, sans m'insulter, s'il-vous-plaît. Lorsque vous lirez les prochaines parties —surtout la troisième—, vous comprendrez pourquoi je prends autant de précautions.

Ce que je vais publier ne sera pas une histoire, ni une fiction, mais une réflexion sur l'univers de _Harry Potter_ , ou plutôt, une sorte de critique, un peu négative dans l'ensemble —pas que, il y a aussi du positif !—, mais qui n'enlève rien à l'amour que j'ai pour cet univers. Sinon, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de m'y attarder. Ça peut paraître évident, dit comme ça, mais je tiens à être claire : **j'adore l'univers de _Harry Potter_ , et si je le critique, ce n'est pas pour vous en dégoûter, mais bien parce que j'ai relevé des incohérences dans l'œuvre originale, et que je veux les partager avec vous, lectorat de FF.**

Cette critique, donc, sera divisée en plusieurs parties, plutôt longues, parce qu'il y a beaucoup à dire et à remarquer.

Je tiens également à préciser que je n'oblige personne à être d'accord avec moi, je le répèterai dans les autres parties, mais ce que je propose ici n'est qu'un point de vue totalement subjectif —bien que j'aie essayé d'être la plus objective possible.

Ça va faire plus d'un an et demi —presque deux ans, en fait— que j'écris cette critique, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à rajouter des morceaux, des éléments, à corriger, à peaufiner, à reformuler, et je pense être arrivée à la meilleure forme que je pouvais écrire à ce sujet. Pour faire au mieux, j'ai même, plusieurs fois, fait des pauses de plusieurs semaines —voire de mois— dans ma rédaction, avant d'y revenir pour ajouter, améliorer ou corriger des fautes que je n'aurais pas vues, bref, pour rendre ce texte lisible, compréhensible, et mieux, tout simplement.

... et j'ai essayé d'ajouter de l'humour, je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera, moi perso, ça me fait rire, mais peut-être que ça ne vous touchera pas, chacun a son propre sens de l'humour, après tout.

Il y a quatre parties en tout, mais si vous voyez d'autres sujets à aborder, n'hésitez pas à me demander, et je verrai si j'en parle. Certainement. Je suis humaine et donc sujette aux erreurs, aussi, je n'ai peut-être pas vu tout ce qu'il y avait à discuter. Toutefois, attendez de lire les parties en question avant de me soumettre d'autres sujets, s'il-vous-plaît, parce que j'ai parfois fait des parenthèses qui ouvrent sur d'autres sujets que je traite donc dans ces parenthèses.

• La première partie sera sur le conte des _Trois Frères_ de Beedle le Barde, et ce qui en découle, ou plutôt, ce que j'en ai tiré. Pas de parenthèse ici. Cette partie commence par le conte —pour bien le remettre en tête, et aussi parce que je l'aime beaucoup— avant que ne commence ma critique sur ce qui en découle.

• La seconde partie sera sur ce qu'il y a d'illogique dans le monde d'Harry Potter, en général, d'un point de vue la plupart du temps humoristique, même si sur un ou deux points, ce ne sera pas le cas, je le crains. Que des mini-parenthèses, et je suis sûre de ne pas avoir relevé toutes les incohérences, pour le coup, alors si vous en voyez d'autres, dites-le-moi !

• La troisième sera un éloge à Dumbledore. Euh, pardon, j'ai dit un éloge ? Oulà, quelle erreur ! C'est une descente en flèche que je lui fais, je le massacre carrément, même ! D'ailleurs, c'est dans cette partie qu'il y a les parenthèses les plus importantes —au nombre de trois, mais la première est hyper-longue, et la deuxième est riquiqui, mais elle me titille. Et cette partie est également la partie la plus longue, je vous conseille de la lire en plusieurs fois, de prendre du thé ou du café, de faire des pauses pipi —oui, comme pour les films version longue— et de vous installer bien confortablement, parce qu'il y aura du très lourd !

• Et la quatrième partie sera sur la prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemort. Oui, je sais, on n'en connaît pas d'autre, de prophétie, mais bon, c'est toujours mieux de préciser, alors je le fais. Et oui, j'ai cette fâcheuse tendance à me justifier sur presque tout, vous le verrez, mais je préfère être prudente plutôt que de me faire assassiner verbalement par des reviews enflammées ! Il n'y a qu'une seule parenthèse dans cette dernière partie.

Voilà donc pour mon premier plaidoyer, il s'agit juste d'une petite mise en garde. D'ailleurs, ce que je dirai dans ces critiques pourra être réutilisé par les auteurs de fanfics dans leurs histoires, je n'y verrai aucun inconvénient, bien au contraire !

Parce qu'en fait, la plupart des idées que je développe sont tirées de fictions, c'est juste que je les ai réunies et reformulées à ma sauce. Quelques-unes sont bien de moi, et uniquement de moi, mais je serais incapable de dire avec exactitude ce qui est de moi et ce qui vient de mes lectures, ce qui m'a influencée, parce qu'à force, tout s'est un peu mélangé, et comme je me suis approprié beaucoup, je préfère éviter de dire des conneries en disant : « tel élément est de moi, telle partie vient de truc, tel autre machin est tiré de ceci ou cela... »

Pour les exemples, ils viennent de l'œuvre originale mais sont à voir avec modération bien sûr, puisque j'y ai inséré ma manière de voir les choses, c'est donc à prendre avec prudence.

Et quand j'ai pu, ou plutôt quand j'y ai pensé, j'ai précisé mes sources d'inspiration, même s'il n'y en a que peu, parce que je n'ai eu cette présence d'esprit que tardivement. Étant donné que je n'ai pas tout écrit dans l'ordre dans lequel ça vous parviendra, il y aura des précisions avant certaines autres parties, parce que ce sera quelque chose que j'aurais écrit après.

... c'est clair, ce que je dis ? ça me paraît confus, même si c'est clair dans ma tête !

Sinon, pour les noms des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard, j'utilise les noms Français, de même que pour l'école, comme vous avez pu le constater. Pour les autres personnages dont le nom change dans notre langue, j'emploie les deux, sauf pour la famille Malfoy, puisque je trouve stupide d'avoir adapté en « Malefoy » alors que ça ne change rien à la prononciation, je garde donc l'original.

Je crois bien que je ne cite pas Olivier Dubois dans aucune des parties. Dans la version originale, il s'appelle Oliver Wood. Ça fait plus poétique qu'en Français, non ?

Non ?

Ah bon.

Enfin, dernière chose et je vous laisse tranquille : le rythme de publication.

Je pense publier tous les week-end, vu que tout est déjà écrit, et pour vous laisser le temps de digérer toutes les informations que je donne dans les quatre parties. En plus, ça me permettra de bien faire la mise en page, de remettre les italiques, les gras et les soulignés comme il faut, parce que de mon iPad au site, ces détails disparaissent, je suis donc obligée de tout relire à chaque fois, ce qui fait un peu long.

Du coup, je ne sais pas si je publierais le samedi ou le dimanche, mais ce sera tous les week-end, normalement. Sauf si vous voulez que je publie plus lentement, mais ça m'étonnerait.

Ainsi, la première partie est arrivée samedi 22 octobre 2016.

* * *

Ah, oui. Dernière chose, et je vous laisse. J'ai récemment corrigé mes erreurs et fait des ajouts, en fonctions des reviews qui m'ont été adressées. Il est tout à fait possible que j'aie oublié un ou deux éléments, auquel cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Je tiens également, encore une fois, à m'excuser pour toutes les fautes que j'ai faites. La seule raison, c'est que je suis humaine, donc sujette aux erreurs.

Enfin, dans la quatrième partie, je vous prierai de bien vouloir lire la très longue note que j'ai rédigée avant la partie en question. Cette note s'adresse à tout le monde, tant à ceux qui m'ont écrit qu'à ceux qui ne font que lire en passant. Vous comprendrez en la lisant.

* * *

Prochaine partie : Partie 1 : Le conte des _Trois Frères_ , et ce que l'on peut en tirer.

* * *

.

.

.

... Reviews, please ?


	2. Partie 1 : Le conte des Trois Frères

_Bonjour, comme promis, voici la première partie de ma « critique », si on peut dire._

 _Disclaimer : Tout est à moi. Sauf l'univers. Mais cette critique, tout ce que j'ai écrit, eh bien, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, ce n'est pas une traduction. Je m'inspire d'autres sources, bien sûr, mais j'ai tout réuni et reformulé à ma sauce. Voilà._

 _Détail inutile : Si j'accorde « review » au féminin, c'est parce que, littéralement, ça veut dire « critique », pas « commentaire », et comme « critique » est un nom féminin en Français, j'ai trouvé ça plus logique._

 _Sinon, j'ai découvert deux OS hier —j'avais déjà lu le premier en fait— que j'ai trouvé magnifiques. Il s'agit de deux crossover entre_ HP _et_ Twilight _(je sais, sujet à controverse, disons que je n'aime pas du tout les persos principaux, mais il y a des éléments intéressants à relever dans cet univers, et certaines fanfics sont vraiment pas mal là-dessus, encore faut-il les trouver !) Ces deux OS sont de x-manga-Bleach-x et s'intitulent « La Vendetta du Survivant : Cible I » et « La Vendetta du Survivant : Cible II ». Il y a des éléments super mais, comme j'ai déjà écrit ma critique, j'aborde déjà certains de ces éléments, mais pas tous, ou moins en détail. Peut-être que ça vous intéressera, parce que ces sujets, je les aborde dans une des parenthèses de la troisième partie._

 _Cette première partie est assez courte, comme la quatrième, mais la deuxième et —surtout— la troisième sont assez longues. Disons que c'est un moyen soft de vous faire entrer dans cette critique, enfin, si on veut._

 _Enfin, j'ai corrigé cette partie des erreurs que l'on m'a signalées. Normalement, il n'y en a plus, mais si j'en ai zappé, n'hésitez pas._

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Partie 1 : Le conte des _Trois Frères,_ et ce que l'on peut en tirer.

* * *

« _Le conte raconte l'histoire de trois frères qui arrivèrent au bord d'une rivière trop profonde et dangereuse à traverser. Heureusement, puisqu'ils étaient doués du pouvoir de la magie, ils firent apparaître un pont. Au milieu du pont, ils rencontrèrent une figure voilée, la Mort elle-même. La Mort était furieuse que ces hommes puissent traverser sans périr, alors que d'autres courageux avant eux avaient péri, noyés dans les eaux tumultueuses de la rivière. Elle imagina alors un plan machiavélique pour rétablir ce qui lui semblait juste, fit semblant d'être heureuse qu'ils aient survécu, et le leur prouva en leur offrant un cadeau à chacun._

 _Le plus vieux des frères, combatif, demanda une baguette si puissante qu'elle ne pourrait jamais perdre, baguette que l'homme méritait pour avoir vaincu la Mort. Alors, la Mort prit une branche en bois de sureau et lui tailla la Baguette de Sureau. Le second frère, arrogant, et voulant humilier la Mort encore plus, lui demanda le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. La Mort prit donc une pierre près de la rivière, la lui remit, et affirma qu'il était maintenant en possession de la Pierre de Résurrection. Le plus jeune, humble et rusé, ne faisant aucunement confiance à la Mort, lui demanda un objet qui lui permettrait de partir de là sans que la Mort ne le pourchasse. La Mort lui donna donc, à contrecœur, sa propre Cape d'Invisibilité. Après cela, elle s'en alla, et les frères continuèrent leur chemin._

 _Avec le temps, ils se séparèrent pour vivre chacun leur vie. Le plus vieux des frères provoqua de nombreux duels, qu'il ne perdit jamais. Mais, pour son malheur, il affirma partout haut et fort que son pouvoir lui venait de sa baguette imbattable, donnée par la Mort elle-même. Fort de cette publicité, une nuit, un sorcier jaloux lui trancha la gorge dans son sommeil et lui vola la baguette._

 _C'est ainsi que la Mort s'abattit sur le premier frère._

 _Le second frère vivait seul dans sa maison. Il tourna la pierre trois fois dans ses mains et sa belle, qui lui était destinée mais décédée prématurément avant le mariage, apparut. Malheureusement, celle-ci appartenait toujours au royaume des morts, et elle ne fut qu'une âme en peine dans notre monde. Devenu fou de douleur, et pour le bonheur de retrouver sa belle, le deuxième frère se suicida pour la rejoindre et vivre son amour avec elle._

 _La Mort s'abattit alors sur le deuxième frère._

 _La Mort chercha longtemps le plus jeune frère, sans jamais le retrouver._

 _Ce n'est qu'au crépuscule de sa vie, alors qu'il léguait sa cape à son fils, que le plus jeune frère salua la Mort comme une vieille amie, et qu'il l'accompagna en son royaume pour rejoindre ses deux frères._ »

.

• Les Reliques de la Mort sont ainsi représentées par un symbole que porte Xenophilius Lovegood en pendentif lors du mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour : un triangle représentant la Cape d'Invisibilité, barré à la verticale d'un bâton représentant la Baguette de Sureau, et, à l'intérieur du triangle, un cercle représentant la Pierre de Résurrection.

.

• Les trois frères du conte ont véritablement existé et sont les frères Peverell. (Enfin, véritablement existé... uniquement dans l'univers de _Harry Potter_ , bien sûr !)

.

• Antioche Peverell est le premier frère, mais il n'est l'ancêtre de personne, la Baguette se transmettant de meurtre en meurtre. Sympathique, n'est-ce pas ? (Ou de vaincu en duel en vaincu en duel, mais presque personne ne sait que cette alternative est tout aussi bien.)

.

• Cadmus Peverell est le deuxième frère, et semble être l'ancêtre de Voldemort qui hérite donc de la Pierre. Il n'est rien dit de la femme avec qui il a eu sa lignée.

Peut-être est-ce la fiancée du conte, et qu'ils ont eu un enfant hors-mariage, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse... Peut-être était-il marié à une promise quelconque lors d'un mariage arrangé après la mort de sa belle, avant qu'il ne se serve de la Pierre, et qu'ils ont eu un héritier...

Il y a également l'hypothèse selon laquelle —et qu'on m'a soumise dans les reviews— il n'aurait, en fait, pas eu de lignée, et que la Pierre fut récupérée par une autre famille de l'époque, et transmise, et que donc, Voldemort ne serait pas le descendant de Cadmus. Je n'y crois pas trop, mais c'est une possibilité.

.

• Ignotus Peverell est le troisième frère, et l'ancêtre de Harry Potter qui hérite donc de la Cape. Là non plus, pas d'indice sur la vie qu'il a menée, on sait juste qu'il a eu un fils à qui il a légué la Cape, mais on ne sait pas s'il a eu plusieurs enfants, ou un seul.

On peut toutefois supposer que la relique fut léguée à une fille ensuite, quelques générations plus tard, puisque Harry ne porte pas le même nom, et on peut également supposer que Harry descend de la lignée principale dont seuls les aînés ont hérité, ou bien qu'il n'y eût qu'une seule lignée, car les usages des grandes familles de Sang-Pur veulent qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul héritier par famille, même si, bien sûr, il y a quelques exceptions...

.

• Albus Dumbledore vainquit Gellert Grindelwald en duel, devenant ainsi le Maître de la Baguette de Sureau. Il fut désarmé par Drago Malfoy juste avant sa mort, puis Drago fut vaincu à son tour par Harry Potter. Harry est donc le Maître légitime de la Baguette de Sureau. Voldemort croit que, pour devenir le Maître de la Baguette, il faut tuer son ancien propriétaire, alors qu'il suffit de le vaincre en duel. Il pense donc que c'est Severus Rogue/Snape —vu qu'il a assassiné Dumbledore— et décide de le tuer à son tour.

Gros troll de l'histoire : la Baguette a sa volonté propre et refuse de tuer son légitime propriétaire. Par conséquent, elle ne peut pas se retourner contre Harry, ce qui provoque la défaite de Voldemort.

.

• Morfin Gaunt, descendant de Salazar Serpentard, possédait la Pierre de Résurrection montée en bague. Tom Jedusor/Riddle, son neveu et futur Voldemort, la lui volera après l'avoir tué, et il semblerait que Voldemort n'a jamais su qu'il s'agissait d'une Relique de la Mort. Elle sera récupérée par Harry Potter dans le vif d'or que lui a légué Albus Dumbledore dans son testament.

.

• Ainsi, Harry Potter est devenu le Maître de la Mort en réunissant les trois Reliques de la Mort, ce que personne, durant des siècles avant lui, n'avait réussi à faire.

Sauf que, comme il en a gros sur la patate de toute la merde que fut sa vie, il brise la Baguette de Sureau, n'ayant pas franchement envie qu'on vienne pour le défier en duel, ou même qu'on tente encore de l'assassiner —survivre à Voldemort est suffisant, merci bien !

Il balance aussi la Pierre de Résurrection quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite, et lui-même ne sait pas précisément où il l'a jetée.

Il ne garde que la Cape d'Invisibilité, ce qui semble logique, puisqu'après tout, c'est un héritage familial, ainsi qu'une des rares possessions qu'il a héritées de son paternel.

Ah, et aussi : Harry n'est absolument pas le descendant direct de Godric Gryffondor. Je suis désolée si j'ai affirmé le contraire avant, on m'a justement fait remarquer que Harry n'est le descendant de Gryffondor que dans des fanfictions, pas ailleurs.

.

• Oh, et aussi, Voldemort et Harry ont pour ancêtres les frères Peverell, ce qui signifie qu'ils sont de la même famille... Éloignée, certes, mais quand même. On pourrait dire qu'ils sont cousins éloignés.

À croire que la magie a voulu jouer un gros troll au monde entier. C'est réussi.

On m'a également informée d'un élément dont je n'avais aucun souvenir, mais que j'ai vérifié tout de même, on ne sait jamais, pas que je ne vous fais pas confiance, mais je ne veux plus faire d'erreurs... Il semblerait qu'en fait, les frères Peverell soient arrivés après les fondateurs de Poudlard, historiquement parlant.

Ma théorie était donc fausse, et je m'en excuse.

.

• Aussi, je me suis posé une question : il n'est jamais venu à l'esprit de Voldemort que Dumbledore, n'ayant pas tué Grindelwald et étant pourtant maître de la Baguette, il n'était pas obligatoire de le tuer pour en devenir le maître à son tour ?

Je croyais pourtant que Voldemort était intelligent.

Après, bien sûr, ayant fracturé son âme, on peut penser qu'il est un peu dérangé sur les bords, d'autant que vu sa manière de penser, ça peut paraître logique qu'il soit passé à côté d'un tel détail.

.

• Et dernière digression sur les Reliques de la Mort...

Ça me paraît étrange que Harry puisse briser la Baguette de Sureau. Je veux dire, c'est une baguette ancestrale, millénaire même ! Comment peut-on la briser aussi facilement ? À moins que, contrairement aux autres baguettes, elle puisse être réparée, alors dans ce cas, d'accord. Mais sinon, c'est une relique qui appartenait à la Mort elle-même, elle ne peut donc pas être cassée par un simple humain, tout sorcier et puissant soit-il, même si cet humain s'appelle Harry Potter, ce n'est PAS POSSIBLE.

Pour moi, un artefact magique puissant —ou ancien de plusieurs siècles— est un minimum résistant, un peu dans la même veine que les fabrications des Gobelins, les horcruxes ou les Reliques de la Mort, justement. Il faut de la magie pour les détruire, et même là, ce sera extrêmement complexe, il faudra une magie adaptée.

Alors l'idée d'une baguette millénaire brisée comme une simple et vulgaire brindille... Désolée, mais je trouve ça un peu fort.

Bref. C'était ma petite gueulante sur les propriétés magiques des reliques en tout genre.

.

• Sinon... Je suis désolée —encore !— parce que Harry ne brise la baguette que dans le film, pas dans le livre. Dans le livre, Harry remet la baguette dans la tombe de Dumbledore.

Seulement —laissez-moi vous expliquer—, j'ai été tellement choquée par la version du film que j'ai totalement occulté celle du livre, qui est normalement la plus importante, puisque la vraie, l'originale. Et en même temps, Rowling a validé les versions cinématographiques, ce qui signifie qu'elle était d'accord avec l'idée de Harry brisant la baguette, ce pour quoi j'étais si marquée par le film.

Encore une fois, mes excuses. Je n'avais pas tort là-dessus, mais pas entièrement raison non plus.

* * *

Prochaine partie : Partie 2 : Les trucs vraiment pas logiques, dont certains peuvent être marrants.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _... Reviews, please ?_


	3. Partie 2 : Les trucs pas logiques

_Bonjour, bonsoir, lectorat de FF ! Voici la suite, comme promis._

 _Je tiens à vous présenter_ _ **mes plus plates excuses**_ _pour les erreurs que j'ai faites dans la première partie,_ ***se prosterne*** _et heureusement que certains d'entre vous les ont relevées ! Effectivement, Harry n'est_ _PAS_ _le descendant de Gryffondor, cette rumeur ne vient que des fanfics. Seulement, à force de lire des infos partout, j'en suis venue à mélanger le vrai du faux sur certains points, et voilà le résultat... De même que pour la baguette de Sureau, et puis d'autres points aussi._

 _Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai corrigé mes erreurs._

 _Au moins, il y a deux choses essentielles sur lesquelles je ne me suis pas trompée : Harry et Voldemort sont bien cousins éloignés, puisqu'ils descendent tous deux des frères Peverell, et Voldemort descend bien de Serpentard. Au moins, je n'ai pas dit que des conneries !_

 _Sinon,_ _ **je répondrai aux reviews en fin de chapitre à chaque fois**_ _, et je ferai certainement un chapitre en plus pour répondre à celles de la dernière partie. J'aurais dû le faire à la première partie déjà, mais je n'ai pas eu le réflexe, et j'en suis désolée. Vraiment._

 _Bevre m'a parlé d'une théorie d'un moldu —en fait non, quelqu'un de notre monde, mais il faudra me dire son nom !— selon laquelle, après plus de mille ans, dans un pays, ses habitants ont les mêmes ancêtres, que les lignées se sont croisées à un moment ou à un autre et que, d'une certaine manière, on est tous liés. Harry n'est donc pas le descendant direct de Gryffondor, mais qui dit qu'il n'a pas un lien de parenté éloigné avec lui ?_

 _Ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais je l'aime bien. C'est comme si tous les humains étaient une vaste famille. C'est beau. Il faudrait juste le faire comprendre à tous les idiots racistes, intolérants, extrémistes et terroristes, maintenant. Et, oui, je les range dans la même case. Celle des cons._

 _Bref._

 _Cette partie est, elle aussi, désormais corrigée et même, j'y ai rajouté quelques éléments en prenant compte des reviews que j'avais reçues._

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Partie 2 : Les trucs vraiment pas logiques, dont certains peuvent être marrants.

* * *

Il y a une foule de choses plutôt illogiques, quand on prend la peine de s'y pencher. Je ne vais pas le faire pour toutes, mais au moins pour les plus flagrantes, enfin, à mon sens, et pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique de l'histoire.

(Si certains ou certaines d'entre vous relèvent d'autres incohérences, dites-le-moi, je pourrais alors les rajouter !)

.

• Je pourrais faire toute une partie sur les défauts dus à des erreurs humaines de tournage, comme la coiffure de Dudley dans le premier film qui, d'une séquence à l'autre, n'est plus la même —sa mèche change de côté en une demi-seconde—, le serpent dans le vivarium du zoo qui n'est pas présent puis qui apparaît d'un coup à la séquence suivante, etc. Seulement, des vidéos développent tout aussi bien ces sujets, avec des images et des extraits à l'appui en plus. Aussi, je me pencherai davantage sur ce qui est véritablement dérangeant, dans le sens où on se trouve face à des trucs impossibles, même dans le monde de la magie ! Je ne m'attarderai pas que sur les soucis des films, mais des problèmes dans l'histoire en général.

.

• D'abord, j'avais lu dans une conversation en ligne (sur _Dans Ton Chat_ , en application de téléphone portable) une question —semblant innocente au premier abord— : « Fred et George n'ont jamais été choqués de voir un certain Peter Pettigrew dormir avec leur petit frère Ron quand ils se baladaient dans les couloirs, la nuit, avec la carte des Maraudeurs ? »

La réponse est venue ensuite : Fred et George ne consultaient plus leur carte depuis le début de la scolarité de Ron, parce qu'ils connaissaient déjà tous les passages secrets et les horaires de ronde de Rusard, des professeurs et des fantômes. Par conséquent, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que Ron dormait avec un inconnu. _*tousse*... pervers... pédophile... *tousse*_

... jusque-là, d'accord.

Seulement, Croûtard, avant d'être à Ron, était à Percy. Et lors de la scolarité de Percy, Fred et George consultaient régulièrement la carte, puisqu'ils la découvraient et cherchaient à comprendre ses secrets. Ça ne les a jamais frappés de voir un nom inconnu apparaître, comme ça ? Parce que, mine de rien, les jumeaux connaissaient tout le monde à Poudlard, sans exception.

(Question de pub pour leurs produits, il valait mieux bien connaître leur possible clientèle pour leur projet de magasin de farces et attrapes, ainsi que ceux à éviter, ils connaissaient donc tout le monde, sans aucune exception, sans oublier, non plus, leur grande ouverture aux autres, leur franc-parler, et leur enthousiasme débordant.)

À moins qu'ils aient pensé que leur grand frère était gay, mais franchement, ça m'étonnerait... Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que les étudiants dorment dans un dortoir, pas dans des chambres individuelles. Forcément, si Percy avait dormi avec quelqu'un, en tant que préfet, ça se serait su. Et ça aurait sérieusement compromis ses chances de devenir préfet-en-chef, or, c'est ce qu'il est devenu.

Et, certes, comme on m'a dit, la carte ne montre que la partie du château qu'on cible, et pas le château dans son ensemble —vu la taille de l'édifice, c'est logique—, et donc, Fred et George ne regardaient pas toujours les dortoirs de Gryffondor, ni ne surveillaient Percy. Toutefois, en tant que préfet —même si pas encore en chef au moment des faits—, je pense que les jumeaux devaient quand même le surveiller de temps à autres, même juste le temps de deux minutes, histoire de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Et que donc, ça reste une incohérence. Drôle, mais une incohérence quand même.

.

• Ensuite, les Sombrals. Vous savez, ces chevaux squelettiques ailés ? Ces créatures que seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort sont capables de voir ? C'est même Luna Lovegood, lors de la Cinquième Année de Harry —elle-même a un an de moins—, qui explique à Harry ce que sont ces « gentilles » bestioles. Elle raconte qu'elle a assisté à la mort de sa maman quand elle avait neuf ans et que, depuis, elle peut voir les Sombrals.

Eh bien, c'est illogique que Harry ne les voie pas plus tôt. Déjà, il a assisté à la mort de sa mère quand il avait un an. Bon, on va me dire : « C'était un bébé, et quand on grandit, on oublie les souvenirs de cet âge, donc ça ne compte pas, puisque les véritables souvenirs se forment à partir de l'âge de trois ans environ. »

... d'accord, pourquoi pas, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas faux.

Seulement, les Détraqueurs lui font remonter le souvenir lors de sa Troisième Année. Et ce n'est pas que des souvenirs auditifs, hein, il y a bel et bien le souvenir visuel qui va avec. Il voit clairement l'éclair vert frapper Lily Potter en pleine poitrine, il la voit tomber à terre, le regard vide et fixe propre aux morts, il voit son visage figé en une expression horrifiée et terrifiée, il voit tout ça. Sympathique, n'est-ce pas ?

Toutefois, avant ça, lors de sa Première Année, il tue son professeur, Quirinus Quirrell, professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui bégaye, et avec un gros turban violet qui sert à cacher un Voldemort reconverti en tique, enfin, en parasite. Outre le fait que personne ne s'insurge contre le meurtre de cet homme qui fut une victime de plus de Voldemort et que c'est un enfant qui l'a tué —personne ne pense que Harry pourrait être dangereux ? sérieusement ?—, Harry l'a quand même vu mourir. Même que Quirrell s'effondre en brûlant vif et en hurlant sa douleur devant un môme de onze ans quelque peu terrifié. Ça doit être traumatisant, quand même. Et ensuite, l'esprit fou de rage de Voldemort traverse Harry, ce qui provoque son évanouissement, mais il a quand même eu le temps de voir Quirrell mourir.

... personne n'a pensé à proposer à Harry de consulter un psy ?

En Deuxième Année, il tue à nouveau. Non pas le souvenir de Tom Jedusor/Riddle, mais le horcruxe de Voldemort, soit une partie de son âme. Vous me direz ce que vous voudrez, mais pour moi, une âme qui meurt, même si c'est seulement une partie d'âme, c'est quand même une vie qui s'éteint. Harry voit donc la mort à ce moment-là aussi.

(Et je ne parle même pas des troubles psychologiques sur le gamin... Il a tué à onze et douze ans, et en plus, il est félicité pour ça par le directeur de l'école qui lui fait offrir des sucreries par plein de monde qu'il ne connaît même pas forcément, et qui lui donne des points en plus, ce qui fait gagner la coupe des Quatre maisons à Gryffondor. On me dira ce qu'on voudra, mais ça, si ce n'est pas du favoritisme à l'état pur, en plus d'une bonne dose de manipulation... **Sans oublier que depuis que Harry est entré dans le monde de la magie, il voit en moyenne un mort par an.** Vive les troubles psychologiques... Surtout que la vie qu'il tue, c'est celle du meurtrier de ses parents, ça doit quand même être flippant de rencontrer celui qui a détruit notre vie, non ?)

En Troisième Année, pas de mort. Techniquement, on pourrait chipoter, parce que Harry voit l'âme de Sirius quitter son corps avant d'y retourner quand ils sont tous deux face aux Détraqueurs au bord d'un lac dans la Forêt Interdite, et il voit la mort, d'une certaine manière, mais comme Sirius ne meurt pas à ce moment-là... on va dire que ça ne compte pas. Pas vraiment.

À la fin de la Quatrième Année, quand Harry reprend la calèche, il est clairement stipulé qu'elle avance toute seule, que rien ne la tire. Ce n'est que l'année suivante qu'il voit les Sombrals, alors qu'il a vu la mort de Cedric Diggory AVANT la fin de l'année scolaire, et que c'est à cause de cette mort-là en particulier qu'il voit les Sombrals. Ça fait quand même une belle coquille, ça.

Et les années suivantes, il les voit, donc la question ne se pose plus.

On m'a également fait remarquer que pour la mort de Cedric, il fallait le temps que Harry fasse son deuil pour qu'il puisse les voir, ce qui explique qu'à la fin de sa quatrième année, il ne les voit pas.

J'aurais envie d'être d'accord, mais Luna a été claire : « Les Sombrals —Thestrals en V.O.— ne peuvent être vu que par ceux ayant vu la mort. » Elle ne fait pas mention d'un quelconque deuil à surmonter. Et, même si c'était le cas, il y a toujours la mort de Quirrell qui me met le doute, puisque Harry l'a vu mourir, et que je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu beaucoup de mal à faire son deuil.

.

• En ce qui concerne Voldemort...

Il affirme être le descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard et, pour preuve, il parle le Fourchelangue. Et, en plus de parler cette belle langue que personne ne comprend, les serpents sont forcés de lui obéir, ce qui est une preuve de plus de son ascendance.

... jusque-là, très bien.

Seulement, il ne donne pas son vrai nom, seulement un surnom. Un pseudonyme, certes classe, mais un pseudonyme quand même.

Aucun de ses fidèles ne s'est jamais demandé s'il était légitimement le descendant de Serpentard ? Ou, du moins, un Sang-pur ? Parce que, mine de rien, on peut observer que les sorciers originaires de grandes et nobles familles sont fiers de le dire et de revendiquer leur patronyme.

En exemple : Drago Malfoy qui se targue de descendre des nobles familles Black et Malfoy à la fois, se pavanant comme un paon dès que l'occasion se présente. Bellatrix Lestrange, fière comme pas deux d'être une fille née en tant que Black et agissant avec violence et même démence à cause de ce simple fait. (C'est pas la peine que j'en rajoute, hein ?)

Et donc...

... ça n'a surpris personne que Voldemort refuse de revendiquer son nom ? son patronyme ?

.

• Il y a un autre truc qui me chiffonne...

Sur la carte de Chocogrenouille de Dumbledore, il est écrit qu'il était un grand ami de Nicolas Flamel. Quand Hermione cherche dans la bibliothèque et qu'elle trouve les informations manquantes, on découvre que Dumbledore aurait aidé Flamel à créer la pierre philosophale.

Problème : si Nicolas Flamel et son épouse ont plus de 600 ans, alors ça veut dire que la pierre philosophale en question existait déjà, ou qu'ils l'ont créée à cette époque. Comment donc Dumbledore aurait-il pu les aider à ce moment-là, puisqu'il n'était même pas encore né ?

... je sais bien qu'il est vieux, mais quand même, pas à ce point !

.

• Dans la même veine...

Dumbledore affirme avoir beaucoup mangé des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue/Bott (V.O.) dans sa jeunesse, or, Bertie Crochue ne crée ces dragées qu'après les années 1960, ou quelque chose comme ça.

On m'a informée que Bertie serait né en 1935. Sur le fandom de _Wiki Harry Potter_ , effectivement, c'est la date donnée. Cela signifierait donc qu'il aurait créé ses sucreries une fois adultes. S'il avait 20 ans, ça serait donc en 1955. Si on imagine qu'il lui a fallu plusieurs années pour arriver à un résultat probant, on en arrive à la tranche d'années 1960-1970.

Sinon, il y a une rumeur sur _Pottermore_ selon laquelle Bertie ne serait pas un homme, mais une femme. Toutefois, je ne sais pas ce qui est vrai.

(J'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver l'année —ou la tranche d'années— de la création de ces sucreries, ni même aucune information sur leur créateur, à part en ce qui concerne les conditions de création des dragées, mais sur sa vie personnelle ou sa vie d'étudiant à Poudlard, ou même la maison dans laquelle il était, ou bien s'il était marié ou célibataire, je n'ai strictement rien trouvé. Si vous avez des infos sur Bertie Crochue, autres qu'en ce qui concerne ses dragées, ça pourrait être utile, enfin, je pense. Ça permettrait au moins de satisfaire ma curiosité, et peut-être celle d'autres personnes.)

Bref, quand les dragées furent créées, Dumbledore était déjà vieux. Pas autant qu'au temps de Harry Potter, mais quand même. Il avait déjà une barbe et était déjà directeur depuis 1956. Oh, et il est né en juillet ou août 1881. Je vous épargne le calcul, je l'ai fait, il avait alors 75 ans. (Et donc, quand il est mort, le 30 juin 1997, il avait 115 ans, il en aurait eu 116 un ou deux mois plus tard.)

.

• Nouveau truc vraiment pas logique... À propos des horcruxes...

Les horcruxes sont des morceaux d'âme.

En partant de ce postulat, ne serait-il pas plus simple de lancer un sortilège de mort sur l'objet en question ? De cette manière, le morceau d'âme mourrait, sans non plus détruire l'objet, qui se trouve bien souvent être une relique millénaire, ou au moins plusieurs fois centenaire, et donc d'une valeur inestimable !

Ce serait quand même mieux que de tous les déglinguer, non ? Moi, je dis ça, je ne dis rien, hein ! _*sifflote*_

Bon, il se trouve que si c'était aussi simple, ça aurait déjà été fait. Et en même temps, c'est le moyen employé pour Harry, qui est un horcruxe. Ça ne fonctionne pas pour Nagini à cause de ses écailles, mais si on vise bien, le sort de mort pourrait fonctionner sur elle, là où il n'y a pas d'écailles... vous devinez ? Oui, à l'intérieur de sa gueule, quand elle l'ouvre pour mordre, là, on peut.

Certes, pour les objets, c'est différent parce que ce ne sont pas des êtres vivants, et en même temps, pas tellement. Pourquoi serait-ce si différent ? Pourquoi le sort de mort ne fonctionnerait-il pas ? Parce qu'ils peuvent faire rebondir la magie ? Ou simplement parce que, justement, ce ne sont pas des êtres vivants, et qu'il faut donc une forme de magie spécifique pour les détruire. Probablement.

.

• En lisant une fiction, une question a été posée par la traductrice. La fic s'appelle « Serpens armarum par Evandar », traduite par mava-chan. (Si vous voulez la lire, vous pourrez, et ce n'est pas un Crossover.)

J'ai reformulé la question (posée à la fin d'un chapitre) : « Comment Tom Jedusor —alias Voldemort— a-t-il fait pour penser aux toilettes des filles pour la Chambre des secrets ? Avait-il l'esprit mal tourné ? Ou était-il déjà dérangé mentalement ? »

Question entraînée par la première : « Pourquoi Salazar Serpentard a-t-il justement choisi les toilettes des filles pour planquer sa salle secrète ? À moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas de toilettes à l'époque de la création du château mille ans plus tôt, mais ça m'étonnerait. »

Bref. Ça, c'est moins grave, mais quand même. C'est un peu perturbant, quand on y pense. Les toilettes des filles. Faut être barge.

Bien sûr, comme je l'ai dit —mais on m'a fait une remarque à ce propos—, mais il est tout à fait possible qu'à l'époque de la création de Poudlard, le passage secret menant à la Chambre de Serpentard n'était pas placé dans les toilettes des filles, et que cette salle d'eau servait à autre chose. Je préfère être claire, c'est juste une théorie, mais comme elle me faisait marrer, je voulais la souligner.

Il est également possible —et même plausible, comme on me l'a indiqué— que les toilettes ne soient pas la seule entrée de la Chambre, puisque, vu la taille de l'ouverture, celle-ci doit être réservée au Basilic, et que donc, il doit certainement y avoir une ou plusieurs autres entrées à taille humaine. D'autant qu'il y a tout le réseau de tuyauterie qui passe dans tout le château et qui est relié aux égouts, lieu où se trouve la Chambre, ce qui fait tout autant de passages possibles pour des humains.

Par contre, à l'époque où Voldemort était élève, il n'a pensé à rien d'autre qu'aux W-C réservés aux filles comme possible entrée, je me pose donc toujours des questions quant à sa santé mentale, et cela même avant qu'il ait commencé à fracturer son âme.

Bien sûr, ça ne signifie absolument pas qu'il était porté sur la chose, mais pourquoi, s'il a pensé à un lieu relié aux tuyaux de l'école —à cause des déplacements du Basilic—, n'a-t-il pas pensé à la salle de bain des préfets, par exemple ?

.

• Et du coup (mes digressions venant de diverses lectures d'autres fictions) :

« Si c'est la Chambre DES Secrets, c'est bien que le Basilic n'est pas le seul secret de la Chambre, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le titre en V.O., le terme de « Secrets » est mis au pluriel, ce n'est donc pas juste mon imagination ou celle des autres personnes ayant pensé à ça.

De plus, si on a pris la peine de laisser une bestiole aussi grosse et dangereuse là, c'est bien pour garder/protéger/cacher —rayez la mention inutile— quelque chose, non ? Un animal aussi gros, aussi grand, aussi puissant, aussi dangereux, c'est forcément un gardien, pas vrai ? Le secret de la Chambre, ça ne peut donc pas être le Basilic, puisqu'il est là pour le protéger. »

Après, à savoir ce que c'est...

Une bibliothèque de grimoires en Fourchelangue ? de magie runique ? noire ? blanche ? de tous les autres types de magie d'autres pays et d'autres créatures magiques ? des formules de potion plus ou moins légales ? des explications sur l'origine de la magie ? l'origine des créatures magiques ? d'autres sujets encore, peut-être...

Les appartements privés de Salazar Serpentard ? Son journal intime ? Les raisons de sa haine envers les moldus et les sorciers nés-moldus ? Les raisons de sa grande dispute qui a mis fin à son amitié avec Godric Gryffondor ? La magie qui a permis la construction de Poudlard ainsi que ses protections ? Les raisons pour lesquelles cette école est un refuge pour bon nombre de fantômes ?

... bien évidemment, ce ne sont que des suppositions —et mes questions à moi, pour le coup, parfois inspirées de fics, mais pas à chaque fois.

Il y a également la possibilité —comme on me l'a suggéré— que, à l'époque de sa création, Serpentard n'ait pas voulu faire une chambre **des** secrets, mais une salle secrète où il pourrait trouver la tranquillité, en plus de placer là le Basilic à cause de sa haine envers les nés-moldus. Cela expliquerait donc la présence seule du serpent magique. Quant au nom de « Chambre des Secrets », cela pourrait être expliqué par l'évolution des appellations au fil des siècles, et de l'oubli de la fonction originelle de la salle secrète de Serpentard.

.

• D'ailleurs, à ce propos...

Si Salazar Serpentard avait une salle secrète, est-il possible que les autres fondateurs en aient eu une également ? Et si c'est le cas, apparaîtront-elles plus tard, nous seront-elles révélées, ou bien sont-elles inutiles pour Rowling ?

Parce que, de mon humble avis, je trouve que ce serait logique que, justement, chacun des fondateurs possède sa propre salle secrète, et pas seulement un seul.

.

• Dans le film, il y a un passage qui m'a interpellée. Dans _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ , en fait. Par contre, je ne sais plus si cette scène a aussi lieu dans le livre, il vaut mieux vérifier.

Lors du cours de Défense avec l'abruti blond du doux nom de Gilderoy Lockhart, quand l'imbécile heureux libère les lutins de Cornouailles, ces charmantes bestioles sèment la pagaille et s'en prennent, tout naturellement, aux élèves. Et, plus particulièrement, plusieurs d'entre elles soulèvent Neville Londubat/Longbottom par les oreilles...

Autant la scène fait rire —moi la première !—, autant ce n'est pas logique.

Tout simplement parce que les oreilles sont extrêmement fragiles, constituées de cartilages, et non pas d'os —à l'instar du nez qui est aussi en cartilages. Elles ne peuvent donc absolument pas supporter le poids du reste du corps. Au vu de la force employée par les lutins, je pencherais pour cette théorie : les oreilles de Neville auraient dû se déchirer, voire même peut-être s'arracher...

Oui, je sais, c'est gore, mais que voulez-vous ? La logique voudrait ça, elle ne s'embarrasse pas des convenances...

... et moi non plus !

(Quand je parle de la logique... Je parle, bien sûr, de la logique qui s'applique à cet univers. Parce que, même dans un monde de magie, il existe une certaine forme de logique, et elle doit être appliquée, sinon, l'histoire perd tout son sens, c'est le principe de la vraisemblance, à ne pas confondre avec celui du réalisme ! Ainsi, même dans un univers totalement —ou presque— opposé au nôtre, une logique existera, et il faudra faire attention à la respecter.)

.

• J'ai une question.

On nous explique, clairement, que les fantômes hantent l'endroit où ils sont morts, ce qui explique qu'il y en ait autant à Poudlard, notamment Mimi Geignarde, morte dans les toilettes cinquante ans plus tôt. Depuis, elle profite de ses connaissances en tuyauterie pour espionner tous les beaux garçons de l'école quand ceux-ci prennent leur douche. Comme les fantômes peuvent se rendre invisibles, c'est fort pratique.

(Mais c'est flippant, quand on y pense : les enfants qui étudient dans l'école côtoient des personnes qui y sont mortes. On pourrait se poser la question de la sécurité de Poudlard, mais c'est un autre débat.)

 ** _#Mode spoil On, ceux qui ne savent pas l'histoire des fantômes et qui ne veulent pas savoir de cette manière, ne lisez pas ! #_**

Or, la Dame Grise et le Baron Sanglant sont tous les deux morts en Albanie. La Dame Grise, qui représente la maison de Serdaigle, était la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, Helena Serdaigle. Jalouse de sa mère, elle lui a volé son diadème et s'est enfuie en Albanie. Elle fut retrouvée par le Baron qui obéissait à Rowena, qui, sur le point de mourir, désirait revoir sa fille une dernière fois. Helena refusa de le suivre, et le Baron la poignarda. Quand il se rendit compte de son geste, il se suicida, car il aimait Helena.

 ** _#Mode spoil Off ! #_** _[*]_

Ils sont donc tous deux revenus sous forme de fantômes, car ils n'étaient pas en paix lorsqu'ils sont morts. Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont morts en Albanie, pas au Royaume-Uni, et encore moins à Poudlard. Comment donc est-il possible qu'ils puissent hanter le château ?

Certes, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, dit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, reçoit des fantômes du monde entier lors d'une fête, le club des Chasseurs sans tête, et on peut supposer qu'il peut, lui aussi, voyager pour assister aux autres concours de polo sans-tête. Seulement, ces fantômes étrangers ne sont là que temporairement, juste le temps de la fête, et ensuite, ils retournent hanter l'endroit où ils sont morts.

Il est normalement impossible à un fantôme de s'éloigner trop longtemps de son lieu de trépas, il a besoin d'y retourner souvent, ne serait-ce que pour s'y ressourcer. À moins que la Dame Grise et le Baron Sanglant ne reviennent régulièrement en Albanie, je trouve ça étrange qu'ils puissent hanter ainsi Poudlard tout au long de l'année scolaire.

Sinon, je vous conseille vivement la fiction « Des choses à faire », de benebu, où Hermione meurt et revient sous la forme d'un fantôme, car, comme l'indique le titre, il lui reste des choses à faire. Comme elle est morte en cours de potion, elle hante les cachots. Au-delà de la relation complice qui se forme entre Hermione et Severus —comment ça, c'était évident ?—, j'ai trouvé particulièrement intéressante la description plutôt précise et sensible faite sur les pouvoirs des fantômes, ainsi que de leurs rapports avec les vivants, ce qu'ils peuvent faire, et surtout, ce qu'ils ne peuvent plus faire, leur rapport différent au temps qui passe, et pourquoi Binns peut corriger des copies, pourquoi Mimi peut faire des inondations dans les toilettes, pourquoi Peeves peut faire tant de grabuge... et comment font les fantômes pour changer de vêtements, aussi !

Bref, c'était un petit coup de pub envers une fiction pour laquelle j'ai eu un gros coup de cœur et que j'adore relire de temps à autres, j'y redécouvre à chaque fois un nouvel élément.

 _[*] Navrée pour le Mode spoil, c'était pour le délire, après tout, cette critique est un spoil à part entière à elle seule !_

On m'a expliqué aussi que, quand un fantôme revient sur terre, il revient là où il était marqué, de son vivant, par un lieu. Et que donc, l'école de Poudlard ayant marqué profondément la Dame Grise et le Baron Sanglant, c'est logique qu'ils y reviennent.

Pourquoi pas, c'est probablement vrai, mais je me demande... Le lieu où on est mort, n'est-il pas tout aussi marquant ? Sinon, si on revient là où on a été le plus marqué de notre vivant, je trouve ça un peu trop facile. Cette explication me paraît un peu bancale.

Je peux me tromper, bien sûr ! Seulement, je n'y crois pas trop.

.

• En ce qui concerne la fin de chez fin... Les enfants de Harry et Ginny, plus précisément. Je tiens à préciser, il ne s'agit que de mon opinion propre ! Libre à vous de ne pas adhérer à ce que je développe ici.

Ils s'appellent, respectivement, dans l'ordre de leurs naissances : James Sirius, Albus Severus, et Lily Luna.

J'ai envie de dire : oui... mais non.

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Désolée, mais ça, je ne peux pas.

Pourquoi ? La réponse est pourtant simple : on ne donne pas des noms de morts à ses enfants, enfin, et cela, même si ça se faisait dans le temps, ça ne se fait plus ! Ils méritent d'avoir leurs propres noms, ils sont des individus à part entière, que diable ! Pareil pour le fils de George, qui s'appelle Fred II, et la fille de Percy, qui s'appelle Molly II. Bon, d'accord, Molly n'est pas morte, mais franchement, avoir le même prénom que sa grand-mère... Non.

Et Fred II, le pauvre, vous imaginez, porter un nom aussi lourd de sens ? Le nom du frère jumeau de son père, décédé à la guerre... mort dont ledit père ne s'est jamais remis ! Franchement, Rowling, elle a merdé, sur ce coup-là...

Ces enfants méritent d'avoir leurs propres prénoms, et ceux des morts ou de leurs grands-parents en deuxième et troisième prénoms, pas en premier !

Sinon, pour moi, c'est comme si on ne leur reconnaissait pas leur existence propre, leur individualité, et qu'ils ne sont rien d'autre que des remplaçants des morts. Mouais. Un peu glauque, quand même.

Enfin : Harry a —légèrement— oublié de nommer Remus dans les prénoms de ses enfants, alors même que le loup-garou l'a nommé parrain de son fils Teddy, et qu'il est le maraudeur que Harry a le mieux connu, en passant. Niveau reconnaissance, c'est vachement sympa, dites donc ! Dans le genre déplacé, on ne fait pas mieux !

Il aurait aussi pu éviter le prénom de Dumbledore pour son dernier fils, et surtout comme premier prénom. La prochaine partie sera entièrement développée sur le vieux directeur, vous comprendrez donc pourquoi je dis ça, je pense, dès le début.

... rien qu'avec le titre, ça devrait être suffisant, en fait.

.

• Jordane Prince m'a indiqué une autre incohérence assez intéressante, je vais me contenter de le/la citer :

« Le point qui me dérange aussi beaucoup, c'est que Harry soit un excellent attrapeur, alors qu'on nous dit à quel point il a une mauvaise vue et que ses lunettes n'ont jamais été réglées à sa vue. »

Je crois qu'il/elle (?) a tout dit, je ne rajouterai que la petite explication qui s'est faite en moi à partir de cette phrase : certes, Harry a une vue de taupe, mais le Vif d'Or est très lumineux, n'est-ce pas pour ça qu'il peut le distinguer ?

Sinon, oui, je trouve ça illogique, moi aussi, et ma question était stupide. Je ne suis pas spécialiste des yeux, et je ne me vois pas demander à des personnes myopes de mon entourage. Il y en a, mais non, je ne leur demanderai pas.

.

• Encore avant ça, dans sa précédente review, Jordane Prince avait donné d'autres illogismes, mais moi, dans ma grande logique, je les mets après ! Bon, je cite :

« (...) Par contre ce qui me débecte, c'est que soi-disant, en un millénaire :

– seuls les maraudeurs auraient pensé et réussi à créer une carte de Poudlard.

– Dumbledore serait le meilleur directeur.

– Harry serait le premier élève à avoir découvert la majorité des secrets de Poudlard et à être entré dans trois des salles communes (il semblerait qu'une fois de plus personne ne semble se soucier que Poufsouffle a autant de valeur que les autres).

– Les fantômes et tableaux ne servent à rien, puisqu'ils ne sont pas des garants oraux de l'Histoire. »

Je plussoie. Le tout, bien évidemment.

Après, on n'a pas l'histoire des précédents élèves au cours des siècles, peut-être que certains d'entre eux ont découvert les secrets de Poudlard mais qu'ils n'en ont laissé aucune trace ? Avec l'usure du temps, les documents qui disparaissent, les affaires détruites, les familles qui se font et se défont...

Peut-être qu'il existe d'autres cartes de l'école, mais qu'elles ont disparu, ou qu'elles ont été oubliées, ou détruites, ou dissimulées, et qu'on n'en sait rien.

Pour Dumbledore, je ne vais rien dire ici, puisque la troisième partie lui est dédiée.

Pour les fantômes et les tableaux... Eh bien, ils sont témoins de l'Histoire et des histoires qui se déroulent, mais personne ne s'en soucie, donc oui, c'est bizarre. Je n'y avais pas pensé de cette façon, mais c'est tout à fait vrai.

.

• Il y a une incohérence qui n'est pas présente dans l'œuvre originale, mais dans toutes les fictions qui abordent ce sujet. Un détail, mais qui me paraît avoir son importance quand même.

Ce détail, il est simple. Severus Rogue/Snape n'a pas inventé la potion Tue-Loup/Wolfbane. Son créateur est un sorcier du nom de Damoclès, dont le nom de famille est inconnu, et qui est l'oncle de Marcus Belby, élève de Serdaigle repéré par Slughorn à cause de son oncle, justement.

Severus est simplement le plus doué pour réaliser cette potion, et peut-être qu'il a fait des recherches pour l'améliorer, dans un pur esprit scientifique, mais il n'en est pas l'inventeur.

D'ailleurs, ça aurait été étrange qu'il la crée, en connaissant son passé houleux avec Remus Lupin, et sa découverte du petit problème de fourrure de ce dernier. Surtout en considérant les conditions dans lesquelles il a découvert ce détail.

* * *

Prochaine partie : Partie 3 : On démolit le personnage de Dumbledore.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _À présent, les réponses aux reviews ! La partie que je préfère ! D'ailleurs, c'est dingue, vous avez une réactivité nettement meilleure que pour mes fics ou les défis d'écriture que j'ai lancé... Y aurait-il un message subliminal ?_

 _... non, je rigole, détendez-vous !_

 _Quoique._

 _Enfin bref, la suite !_

 _Arthemius Black : Merci pour tes reviews ! Tu as été la première personne à me faire remarquer mon erreur, et je t'en remercie. Pour explication, c'est juste qu'à force de voir et de revoir encore et encore les mêmes théories, on finit par y croire, et on oublie qu'il ne s'agit que de théories à la base ! Eh oui, la baguette... Ça, c'est de moi. Je n'ai jamais lu aucun mot à ce sujet nulle part, ça ne veut pas dire que ce sujet n'a jamais été abordé, mais je ne l'ai pas piqué ailleurs. Sinon, j'écris ça « horcruxe », avec un « s » si c'est au pluriel, mais en Anglais, il me semble que c'est juste « horcrux », et comme ça se finit par un « x », pas de changement au pluriel. Oui, en Français, on se complique la vie !_

 _bevre : Qui est ton généalogiste mathématicien ? JE VEUX SAVOIR ! Parce que j'adore cette idée, comme je l'ai dit en début de chapitre. Pour le délire, je recopie ta chanson —au passage, je la trouve excellente !— :_

 _« On descend tous d'Helga Poufsouffle,_

 _De Serpentard par ses bâtards,_

 _De Griffondor aussi, d'accord,_

 _Et Rowena, c'est Grand-Mama ! »_

 _MissXYZ : Selon moi, Voldemort est certes un psychopathe, mais il est avéré que les plus grand criminels au monde sont d'une intelligence redoutable, tels que les grands dictateurs. C'est en ça que je considère Voldemort comme intelligent. Seulement, comme La Boétie le déplore si tristement dans son _ Discours de la Servitude Volontaire _(que j'ai adoré lire et que je conseille vivement à tout le monde, d'autant que le texte ne coûte que 3€), les dictateurs sont des gens seuls, terriblement seuls, parce qu'un lien tel que l'amitié ne se base que sur un plan d'égalité. Or, les dictateurs se plaçant au-dessus de tout le monde, personne ne pourra jamais les toucher, que ce soit par une amitié durable ou un amour sincère. J'ai reformulé, mais c'est une des idées de ce formidable texte._

 _Lukastellane : Merci pour cette review, et j'espère que cette deuxième partie te plaît tout autant !_

 _Guest : Merci de ton avis, et merci d'avoir, toi aussi, pointé mon erreur. L'erreur est humaine, et je suis humaine, donc... Pour la baguette, je reste campée sur ma position, mais l'idée que seul le Maître de la Mort —donc Harry— peut briser la baguette est une théorie intéressante, je prends note._

 _Deponia : Je suis d'accord, Voldychou est un con, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu accès aux lunettes de Harry pour en faire un portoloin, la Coupe de Feu est donc un choix bien plus logique —c'est le vieux drogué au citron qui aurait dû se méfier, pour le coup. En revanche, il n'aurait dû la faire fonctionner qu'à sens unique, effectivement, et Harry n'aurait alors pas pu s'enfuir. Là-dessus, je penche plus sur la mégalomanie que sur la connerie. À moins que, étant donné que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait le portoloin, ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute si Harry a pu s'enfuir. Pour la pierre philosophale, il a des circonstances atténuantes : il a passé dix ans sous forme de spectre, il a forcément envie de retrouver un corps, alors il tombe comme une buse dans le piège de Dumby qui est aussi gros qu'une montagne dans un champ. Enfin, je pense que n'importe qui ayant passé quelques années sous forme de spectre sans être mort pour autant verrait ses facultés de réflexion quelque peu diminuées, non ? Sinon, comme pour Guest, je reste sur ma position pour la baguette de Sureau, mais je prends note, je prends note !_

 _Twiss-ty : Oui, je suis d'accord, quand on est obsédé, on est aveugle au reste. C'est juste qu'on nous rabâche les oreilles depuis le début —ou presque— de l'histoire avec l'intelligence redoutable de Voldemort qui lui a permis de réunir autant de partisans et de devenir aussi puissant, entre autres choses (parce que la puissance brute, c'est bien, savoir s'en servir, c'est mieux !) D'ailleurs, on ne peut pas réunir autant de partisans sans avoir un minimum d'intelligence. Mais c'est vrai, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a du bon sens malgré son intelligence. Oui, dans le livre, c'est différent, mais j'avoue avoir été choquée par ce changement assez radical dans la scénographie cinématographique. Peut-être faudrait-il que je reposte la précédente partie pour corriger cet oubli que j'ai fait ? Si tu me demande de reposter, je le ferai, il n'y a aucun souci ! Et merci pour ta review !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _... Reviews, please ?_


	4. Partie 3 : On démolit Dumbledore

_Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Si je n'ai pas publié hier, samedi, c'est parce que mon foutu iPad ne voulait pas me permettre de copier le document ici. Je crois bien que c'était un peu trop lourd pour lui. Du coup, j'ai dû attendre d'avoir l'ordinateur de la maison pour poster. Parce que oui, c'est trèèèèès long._

 _Voilà pour les explications. Je vais également reposter la première partie, j'ai vraiment fait d'énormes boulettes, il faut que je corrige ça ! (Non, c'est pas encore fait, même pas sur mes documents en pdf sur lesquels j'écris...)_

 _Les réponses aux reviews seront en bas, comme à chaque fois ! Touuuuut en bas. Je crois que ça va être long._

 _Je vous préviens : **prenez un café ou un thé, installez-vous confortablement, faites des pauses, parce que ça va être assez long**. La première parenthèse pourrait être une partie à elle seule, je m'en suis aperçue depuis un moment, mais ça se calait bien là, alors j'ai laissé la mise en page telle quelle._

 _Cette partie est désormais corrigée. J'ai bien pris compte de toutes les remarques qu'on m'a faites._

 _Eh bien, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Partie 3 : On démolit le personnage de Dumbledore.

* * *

(Je sens que je vais me faire beaucoup d'ennemis, je ne sais pas pourquoi... une intuition ?)

(Parce que, si je l'adorais au début, maintenant je ne l'aime plus du tout, et je vais expliquer pourquoi. Parce que dire qu'on n'aime pas un personnage, comme ça, ça ne sert à rien, ça n'aide pas, il faut expliquer, il faut que ce soit constructif et intelligent, enfin, un minimum.)

(Je vous demanderais donc, s'il-vous-plaît, de ne pas m'insulter ou me lancer des tomates, pourries ou fraîches, en conserve ou non, je ne veux pas le savoir. Ni d'œufs. Ni aucune autre sorte de nourriture, ni aucun détritus. En fait, ne me lancez rien dessus, ce sera mieux. Je ne fais qu'exprimer une opinion dans un pays qui prône la liberté d'expression. De plus, je ne force personne à être d'accord avec moi, vous êtes donc libres de garder un avis radicalement opposé au mien, ou un peu plus modéré, ou d'adhérer entièrement —pourquoi pas—, vous êtes totalement libres, je ne contrains personne. Vous pouvez même ne pas lire, même si vous ratez quelque chose dans ce cas-là, parce que les idées développées ne sont pas toutes de moi, comme vous le savez déjà.)

Bref.

Grande irrégularité de l'histoire, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ordre de Merlin (première classe), directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, et président-sorcier du Magenmagot.

(Ça fait toujours mieux de nommer quelqu'un par son nom complet ainsi que son titre en entier, au moins une fois. Ensuite, je réduirai à son nom de famille ou à son prénom, voire parfois des surnoms.)

Bref, Dumbledore, donc. Rien que sur lui, il y a énormément de choses à dire. Enfin, sur lui, plutôt sur ses actions et leurs conséquences. N'oublions pas qu'il est considéré comme un grand sage, qui sait beaucoup de choses, avec une grande expérience, et que, en tant que tel, il agit avec sagesse.

... ou, en tout cas, il est censé agir en tant que tel. C'est si évident que ça, que je ne suis pas moi-même convaincue ?

.

• Première question.

Je me suis demandé : est-il normal de le consulter dans l'éducation —au sens de la vie privée, et non pas étudiante— des enfants, alors que lui-même n'en a jamais eu ?

Je veux dire, il ne s'est jamais marié ni n'a jamais eu d'enfant, pas même adoptif, alors comment pourrait-il savoir comment on éduque, jour après jour, un enfant ? Comment peut-il se permettre, alors, de donner des leçons de morale à tout va ?

D'autant qu'il n'a pas eu de formation de conseiller pour les parents, ni d'éducateur social. Si si, ça existe, j'vous jure ! Parce qu'il aurait pu avoir une formation, et dans ce cas, savoir comment on peut éduquer un enfant, même sans jamais en avoir eu.

.

• Ensuite, dès le tout début de l'histoire... Les parents de Harry se font tuer le 31 octobre, le soir d'Halloween, la fête des morts.

C'est l'hiver.

Dumbledore recueille bébé Harry, alors âgé de 15 mois, le temps de deux-trois jours, avant de le déposer, enveloppé d'une simple et malheureuse couverture, devant la porte de la maison des Dursley. Il y a, certes, un panier en osier —ou en paille ?— pour maintenir le môme, mais ça laisse passer les courants d'air, ce genre de matières.

Début novembre.

L'Angleterre n'est pas du tout réputée pour être un pays chaud, surtout en hiver. Et, à un an et demi, les bébés commencent à savoir marcher, au moins à quatre pattes. Il y avait donc deux risques : que Harry meure directement de froid, ou qu'il se réveille avant qu'on ne le trouve et qu'il se barre à quatre pattes —mine de rien, ça peut aller vite, un bébé, surtout si on n'y fait pas attention, et qui penserait à voir un bébé dehors tout seul à cette saison en pleine nuit ? Sans compter que Dumbledore ne prend même pas la peine de sonner —ou de frapper à la porte, peut-être ne connaît-il pas la sonnette, mais il aurait quand même pu toquer— pour alerter les Dursley.

Et comme il dépose bébé Harry le soir, quand il fait déjà nuit, il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne soit pas découvert avant le lendemain matin. Tueur de bébés ? Bourreau d'enfants ? Ah bah bravo, c'est du joli !

... et qu'on ne vienne pas me donner le contre-argument d'une potion de sommeil qui aurait été administrée à Harry, parce que donner une potion aussi puissante à un bébé, c'est dangereux pour sa santé, surtout une potion possédant des effets secondaires de forte dépendance, entre autres, et cela même à dose réduite.

Et certes, un sort de chaleur aurait pu être lancé sur la couverture de bébé Harry, mais comme chacun le sait —comment ça, tout le monde ne le sait pas ?!—, les sorts d'état _[*]_ sont TEMPORAIRES. Qui nous dit que ça aurait fonctionné toute la nuit ? D'autant que je crois bien qu'à aucun moment, aucune des personnes présentes n'a le bon sens —ou la présence d'esprit— d'envoyer un sort de ce type au bébé —à savoir : Rubeus Hagrid et Minerva McGonnagal. Dumbledore non plus, mais ça, vous le saviez déjà.

 _[*] Ce que j'entends par « sorts d'état » : chaleur en hiver, froid en été, invisibilité —ou désillusion, ou camouflage—, imperméabilité quand il pleut, métamorphoses en tout genre, etc., bref, des sorts qui ne durent qu'un temps._

Sans oublier que Dumbledore éteint toutes les lumières de la rue pour ne pas se faire repérer. D'accord, ça, on peut comprendre, la loi du secret avant tout. Seulement, quand il repart, il ne rallume rien. Résultat, personne ne peut prendre connaissance de la présence de bébé Harry, ce qui le met d'autant plus en danger. J'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein... _*sifflote d'un air innocent*_

Et puis, une lettre pour toute explication...

... c'est franchement limite, il n'a même pas une once de bon sens sur ce coup-là —et sur beaucoup d'autres aussi, mais ça va venir plus tard.

Il pourrait entrer chez les Dursley et leur expliquer pourquoi ils se retrouvent soudainement à charge de deux enfants en bas-âge au lieu d'un seul —parce que bébé Dudley a le même âge que Harry, et deux bébés de cet âge, ça ne doit pas être facile à élever, même pour les gens bien intentionnés. Le minimum de la politesse, c'est quand même d'expliquer de vive voix tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire, et pourquoi ils ne sont pas censés avoir le choix.

Il pourrait aussi les manipuler, grâce à un de ses légendaires tours de passe-passe, pour qu'ils acceptent aisément Harry, non ? Ou, au moins, qu'ils ne le détestent pas. Ça ne serait certainement pas compliqué pour lui. Mais non, il ne fait rien, alors qu'il est un maître en magie de l'esprit et en manipulation.

Et qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'il ne savait pas comment sont les Dursley. Il le savait parfaitement. Minerva McGonnagal, qui les espionnait sous forme de chat, a affirmé, clairement, que c'était les personnes les plus horribles qu'il lui ait été donné d'observer, et qu'ils ne sont pas du tout indiqués pour élever Harry. Dumbledore l'a-t-il écoutée ?

... rien du tout, que dalle, niet, nada, nothing, McGo aurait pissé dans un violon, ça aurait été pareil !

Ah, et pour la lettre d'explications... Cet abruti l'a simplement déposée par-dessus la couverture, mais il ne l'a absolument pas fixée avec un sort. Il aurait suffi d'un coup de vent, d'un seul, et pouf ! À plus la lettre. C'est dommage, hein ?

.

• Ensuite, le monde sorcier a son propre gouvernement, avec un ministère, des ministres, une police, des écoles —au moins une par pays—, des juges, des avocats, des magistrats, des banques —gérées par les Gobelins—, des commerces, etc. Je suppose qu'ils ont également une branche du ministère attachée aux affaires familiales, et notamment à la petite enfance.

Pourquoi donc, alors, est-ce Dumbledore qui s'occupe de placer ainsi Harry, aussi arbitrairement ?

... ce n'est pas son rôle, il n'est pas habilité à le faire, ce n'est pas son métier, il y a des professionnels pour ça.

Dumbledore n'est qu'un simple directeur d'école, et l'Ordre du Phénix est un regroupement illégitime aux yeux de la loi, ce qui ne lui donne aucune autorité pour décider de l'avenir d'un enfant qui n'est pas à lui, ni même relié à lui par de quelconques liens familiaux.

Et même si c'était le cas, Harry a d'autres membres de sa famille plus proches qu'un vieil homme trop âgé pour le gérer : en tant que parrain, Sirius lui offre la protection de la famille Black, on a aussi Andromeda et Nymphadora Tonks qui lui sont proches, et la plupart des familles de Sang-Pur sont reliées —de près ou de loin— aux Potter, qui sont une ancienne famille de Sang-Pur également.

Harry n'a aucun lien avec son directeur, Dumbledore n'est ni son père, ni son grand-père, son oncle, son cousin ou son parrain, il n'est rien pour lui, le vieil homme ne devrait donc, logiquement, n'avoir aucune autorité sur lui.

.

• Et puis, quitte à protéger Harry, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir envoyé dans un pays étranger anglophone ? Je ne sais pas, moi, il n'y a que l'embarras du choix, pourtant... Les États-Unis, le Canada, l'Australie, l'Afrique du Sud... moins loin, il y a l'Irlande, mais aussi quelques pays d'Europe, comme Malte par exemple.

Et puis, à ce niveau-là, on ne va pas me faire croire que la protection de Harry contre les mangemorts et Voldemort se limite à la seule protection du sang de sa mère !

Surtout que cette protection, l'air de rien, elle ne se limite qu'à la maison. Ce qui signifie que quand Harry allait à l'école, au parc, au zoo, ou partout ailleurs, il n'était absolument pas protégé.

Et cette protection, en plus, ne le protège pas des sévices et abus qu'il a subits de la part de sa propre famille —mais j'en parlerai plus tard dans une parenthèse.

.

• Après, lors de la Première Année de Harry, quand Quirrell annonce qu'il y a un troll dans les cachots...

Pourquoi le directeur ordonne-t-il aux élèves de retourner dans leurs salles communes, alors que la salle commune des Serpentard se trouve justement dans les cachots ? Parce qu'à ce moment-là, il ne sait pas que le troll a déjà monté quelques étages. Voudrait-il attenter à la vie de ses élèves ?

... surtout quand on sait qu'il prône la seconde chance, et qu'il estime donc que les petits serpents sont encore innocents et mignons tout plein.

Oui, on y croit, on y croit !

.

• Quel directeur sain d'esprit accepterait de dissimuler la pierre philosophale au sein de l'école, gardée par un chien à trois têtes et d'autres épreuves plutôt dangereuses —et même carrément mortelles— avec tous les jeunes étudiants curieux qui traînent ? Étudiants qui sont âgés, au passage, entre onze et dix-sept ans, confiés là par leurs familles pour qu'ils apprennent et qu'ils soient en sécurité —ah, la bonne blague !

Parce que Hermione n'est pas la seule personne intelligente au sein de l'école, n'importe quel autre élève aurait pu trouver la solution, et là, on se serait certainement retrouvé avec quelques cadavres sur les bras ! Franchement, il laisse des enfants de onze ans gérer cette situation, alors que même des adultes pourraient se faire tuer ?

Et puis, envoyer Hagrid chercher la pierre à Gringott's, c'est l'assurance que tout le monde va le savoir ! Je veux dire, Hagrid n'a jamais eu connaissance du mot « discrétion » de toute sa vie !

(Ce n'est pas une critique, juste un constat. Hagrid ne pourrait pas être discret, même s'il le voulait. Je veux dire, quel demi-géant digne de ce nom pourrait être discret ? J'adore Hagrid, il fait partie de mes personnages préférés, et il est d'une gentillesse incroyable, mais pour la discrétion, on repassera !)

.

• En parlant de Hagrid, justement...

Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas réclamé un procès pour Hagrid, lorsque celui-ci fut accusé d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et libéré le monstre ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réclamé l'usage du véritasérum ? Parce que, même si son usage est interdit, il ne se gêne pas pour l'utiliser pour interroger Barty Croupton Junior !

(Mais si, vous savez, lors de la Quatrième Année de Harry ? Quand l'utilisation du polynectar a été dévoilée, et qu'on a retrouvé le vrai Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol'Œil, enfermé dans un coffre et miniaturisé —vive la magie, enfermer quelqu'un dans un coffre, faut le faire. Bref, ils ont appréhendé Barty et l'ont interrogé sous véritasérum, sans hésiter une seule seconde, alors même que c'est censé être illégal. Et c'est ça, le camp de la lumière ? Ah bah bravo. J'applaudis.)

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pensé à faire interroger le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde ? Sérieux, deux grands yeux jaunes, ça n'a rien à voir avec les dizaines de mini-yeux rouges d'araignée géante, que diable ! Ça aurait automatiquement innocenté Hagrid, vu qu'à l'époque, il n'élevait qu'une acromentule. D'autant que le demi-géant était en Troisième Année seulement, et que pour maîtriser cette espèce bien particulière de serpent, il faut en plus savoir parler —et comprendre surtout— le Fourchelangue. Ce que Hagrid ne sait pas faire, bien évidemment.

D'autant que Dumbledore était parfaitement au courant que Hagrid était innocent, à l'époque. Il savait que le jeune Voldemort était le coupable, mais comme il n'avait pas de preuve, il n'a rien fait.

... bon, certes, il n'aurait pas pu faire arrêter Tom sans preuve, mais il aurait au moins pu prouver l'innocence de Hagrid, non ?

.

• Lors du troisième tome, on apprend la vérité sur le parrain de Harry.

Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas réclamé un procès pour Sirius Black, alors qu'il était au courant du changement du Gardien du Secret —à savoir en la faveur de Peter Pettigrew ?

D'autant qu'un procès, c'est la base. On ne jette pas quelqu'un en prison sans l'avoir interrogé avant, même si tout semble être dirigé contre lui. Et Sirius n'aurait certainement rien eu contre le fait d'être interrogé sous sérum de vérité, si ça pouvait permettre de venger ses amis. C'est même une certitude.

D'autant que la personne qui a formulé le sort de _Fidelitas_ , c'est Dumbledore. Il était donc parfaitement au courant, depuis le début, de l'innocence de Sirius. Il n'a aucune excuse. (À vérifier, peut-être ? Je crois bien que c'est Dumbledore qui prononce la formule !)

... sans oublier, non plus, que Sirius n'a pas la marque des ténèbres sur le bras, ce qui est une preuve de plus qu'il n'est pas —et n'a jamais été— un mangemort.

.

• Pourquoi a-t-il supposé que c'était le sacrifice de Lily qui a sauvé Harry ?

Je veux dire, c'était en temps de guerre, Lily n'était certainement pas la seule mère à se sacrifier pour son bébé, or, personne d'autre n'a survécu au sort de mort. Ne serait-ce pas, plutôt, la magie de Harry la responsable ? Ou bien la résonance des magies de Voldemort et de Harry ? (Surtout si on se rappelle de leur lien de parenté.) Mais enfin, certainement pas le sacrifice de Lily, tout héroïque et tragique soit-il !

D'ailleurs, comment a-t-il pu savoir que Lily s'était sacrifiée ? À ce que je sache, il n'était pas à Godric's Hollow le soir du 31 octobre 1981... Alors, comment a-t-il su ? Les caméras de surveillance n'existent pas dans le monde des sorciers et, à moins d'être physiquement présent, il n'a pas pu savoir.

Oh, attendez... et s'il avait été présent, en fait ? Genre, sous la Cape d'Invisibilité qu'il avait empruntée pour soi-disant « l'étudier » ? (On y reviendra plus tard.) Il aurait donc assisté à la mort des Potter sans rien tenter pour les sauver... Sinon, ça veut dire que le sacrifice de Lily n'est qu'une théorie. Belle, certes, mais seulement une théorie.

(Petit point qui n'a rien à voir avec Dumbledore, mais je m'en suis rendue compte en l'écrivant... Godric's Hollow... Ça signifie, littéralement, « le creux de Godric », Godric, comme Godric Gryffondor ! Bref, passons à la suite...)

.

• Quel était le contenu du testament de James et Lily Potter ?

N'avaient-ils pas demandé à ce que Harry n'habite JAMAIS chez Pétunia Dursley, JUSTEMENT parce qu'elle hait la magie et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, de même que son mari Vernon ?

Ainsi donc, Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas fait un énorme bras d'honneur à la mémoire des parents de Harry, dès le début ? D'autant qu'en terme de protection, franchement... on ne peut pas dire que les Dursley aient été la meilleure option.

.

• Sans compter que papy Dumby —non, je ne l'aime vraiment pas— affirme à Harry que sa plus grande arme contre Voldemort, c'est l'amour.

Heu, quoi ? L'amour ? Gné ? Comment Harry pourrait-il savoir ce qu'est l'amour, lui qui a grandi dans un placard sous un escalier, battu et affamé toute son enfance ?

... sérieusement ?

.

 _«« On va faire une première parenthèse._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Je vous demanderais de ne pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre, car j'ai volontairement choisi la vision la plus négative que je pouvais prendre —à ne pas confondre avec la vision la plus négative qui existe, parce qu'il y a quand même un peu de positif, très peu, mais il y en a !_

 _Pour la famille et les amis de Harry, et son rapport à l'amour._

 _On va commencer par sa famille._

 _._

 _•_ _Ses parents sont morts assassinés quand il était un bébé de quinze mois. Pas de souvenir heureux avec eux, donc, ni de souvenir tout court. Le seul vrai souvenir qu'il a de ses parents, c'est quand il est en présence des Détraqueurs, car cela lui fait se souvenir de la mort de sa mère, et avec les détails en prime. Pas cool._

 _Ce qui est encore plus cool, c'est qu'il n'a jamais eu de photo de ses parents avant son entrée dans le monde magique. Du coup, pour le miroir du Risèd, comment fait-il pour savoir à quoi ressemblaient ses parents ? Je ne sais plus si Hagrid lui avait offert l'album photo à son onzième anniversaire —auquel cas il savait et ma question s'annule—, ou si c'est après, à son douzième anniversaire, mais je crois bien que lors de sa Première Année, Harry ne savait absolument pas à quoi ressemblaient ses parents._

 _._

 _•_ _Son oncle et sa tante le malmènent toute son enfance, lui donnant toutes les corvées, comme la cuisine, le ménage, le repassage, la lessive, le jardinage, et j'en passe. Sans oublier la peinture de la clôture en été, sous un soleil de plomb, sans eau ou limonade pour se rafraîchir, ni de pause ou de possibilité d'aller à l'ombre, ni même de crème ou d'huile solaire. Il avait donc un gros risque d'insolation et de coups de soleil dangereux pour sa peau trop pâle pour qu'il soit en bonne santé. Et certainement des travaux en extérieur en hiver, sans pull ou tenue chaude digne de ce nom, avec donc un gros risque de pneumonie ou de fièvre. Et, oui, je confirme, la fièvre, ça peut être mortel._

 _On peut parler d'esclavage moderne, à ce stade._

 _Et tout cela, pendant presque dix ans._

 _Il se faisait gronder pour le simple fait d'exister ou de respirer, Pétunia et Vernon n'hésitant jamais à l'insulter à la moindre occasion, et quand il faisait de la magie accidentelle, il se faisait sévèrement punir —bien que l'on n'ait aucune précision à ce sujet, étaient-ce de simples privations de repas, ou se faisait-il tabasser en règle ?_

 _Et, s'il se faisait tabasser, de quelle manière ? De simples fessées, des gifles, des coups de poing, de pied ? Ou bien utilisaient-ils des objets, comme des ceintures pour le fouetter, des poêles, des casseroles, de l'eau bouillante, ou autres ? Et là, ce n'est pas mon imagination, mais des extraits de faits divers de journaux, c'est véridique, ça existe vraiment, ce genre de pratiques, même encore aujourd'hui !_

 _On sait toutefois avec certitude qu'il se faisait priver de repas pour n'importe quelle occasion, j'en conclus que c'est sa punition la plus fréquente, ce qui explique qu'il soit si maigre, car il ne mange pas à sa faim, d'autant que lorsqu'il est autorisé à manger, il ne bénéficie pas de portions normales à tout enfant en pleine croissance._

 _... il y a donc de fortes chances pour qu'il développe des carences graves et qu'il ait une santé plus fragile que la moyenne, d'autant que je doute que les Dursley l'aient jamais envoyé à l'hôpital, ou même consulter un médecin traitant, ce qui signifie qu'il n'est certainement pas à jour dans ses vaccins non plus —à supposer qu'il en ait même jamais eu._

 _Harry n'avait pas de chambre, il dormait dans le placard sous l'escalier de la maison. Et il n'a jamais eu, non plus, de vêtements à lui, car il héritait des fringues dix fois trop larges de son cousin Dudley, et souvent déchirées ou déjà bien usées._

 _._

 _•_ _Son cousin Dudley —justement— s'est toujours arrangé pour qu'il ne puisse jamais se faire d'ami à l'école en faisant montre d'intimidation auprès des autres enfants, et le tabassant avec sa bande dès que possible, appelant ce charmant passe-temps : « la chasse au Harry ». Le principe est simple, poursuivre le pauvre gosse jusqu'à épuisement, puis le rouer d'autant de coups que possible._

 _Ensuite, Harry se faisait gronder parce qu'il avait sali ses vêtements, voire déchiré, et parce qu'il était rentré en retard. La punition pouvait aller, à ce que l'on en sait, de simples gifles à une privation de dîner. Il pouvait avoir quelques côtes de cassées, pour ce que l'on sait, ou même les os d'un bras, mais il n'était pas soigné, évidemment._

 _En plus de cela, Vernon et Pétunia étaient parfaitement au courant des agissements de leur fils et ils ne se contentaient pas de fermer les yeux sur les tendances violentes de Dudley, non, ils l'encourageaient carrément !_

 _._

 _•_ _Enfin, Marjorie Dursley, dite Marge, la sœur de Vernon, que Harry transforme en ballon de baudruche, pardon, en vache volante, euh... Non, il la fait gonfler à tel point qu'elle s'envole ! Voilà ! Bref._

 _Cette charmante dame, donc, tante de Harry —bien qu'ils n'aient aucun lien de sang—, élève son chien, Molaire —trop fort ce prénom !—, pour qu'il morde Harry à chaque fois qu'il le voit, et passe elle-même son temps à insulter et dénigrer son neveu et sa belle-famille, soit les parents de Harry._

 _Comme elle n'est pas au courant de l'existence de la magie, elle croit réellement que les parents de Harry sont morts dans un accident de voiture, qu'ils n'avaient pas de métier et qu'ils étaient des alcooliques certainement un peu drogués sur les bords..._

 _... de quoi être fort sympathique avec Harry, en effet._

 _._

 _•_ _Et les voisins, témoins de toute cette maltraitance, n'ont jamais été voir les autorités pour dénoncer le comportement abusif des Dursley, pas même les enseignants que le petit Harry a pu avoir à l'école. Mrs Figg, cracmolle placée là par Dumbledore pour veiller sur Harry —ou plutôt le surveiller—, n'a jamais rien dit non plus._

 _Par conséquent, comment Harry pourrait-il se douter que ce type de comportement est anormal ? qu'on n'avait pas à le traiter comme ça ?_

 _... comment pourrait-il deviner que lui aussi avait le droit de recevoir de l'amour, du respect, et une éducation décente ?_

 _._

 _•_ _Pour ses amis, commençons par Ronald Weasley._

 _Dernier garçon d'une fratrie de sept enfants, et avant-dernier enfant, ce qui fait qu'il n'est pas le petit dernier choyé, jaloux comme un pou, et roux —ce dernier argument est stupide, mais il m'a toujours fait marrer._

 _(Bon, pour les jumeaux et Charlie, ça ne compte pas. Je veux dire, Charlie, il élève des putains de_ _ **DRAGONS**_ _. Et les jumeaux, bah... C'est les jumeaux. Pas besoin de justification. Bill aussi, ça passe, mais c'est parce qu'il est fort. Et Percy est un connard en plus d'être roux, on ne va pas épiloguer là-dessus.)_

 _Sans compter qu'il mange comme un porc —je sais, c'est un détail, mais Harry est victime de sous-nutrition, alors voir quelqu'un manger autant, ça ne doit pas aider, et ça doit en plus lui rappeler son cousin qui mange exactement de la même manière que Ron—, qu'il ne pense qu'à son nombril et, de fait, il n'est pas du tout attentif aux autres._

 _De mon avis —et ça n'engage que moi—, il n'est ami avec Harry que parce qu'il est le Survivant et qu'il est riche. Sans compter ses multiples crises de jalousie._

 _En Quatrième Année, lors de la Coupe de Feu, il n'a pas pensé une seule seconde au fait que Harry risquait sa vie, mais seulement que ça rendait le Survivant encore plus célèbre. Harry lui a pardonné bien trop vite son année d'isolement._

 _Pendant la chasse aux horcruxes, il a_ _ **juste**_ _dit à Harry que de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre, puisqu'il n'avait déjà plus de famille, et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas le comprendre. Et ensuite, il s'est barré. Gros connard avec la sensibilité d'une cuiller à café —et encore, c'est une insulte à l'égard des cuillers._

 _Certes, il est revenu. Je trouve quand même que c'est un peu trop fort pour être pardonné aussi facilement. Même sous l'influence du horcruxe, parce que cet objet n'enlève pas la capacité de penser par soi-même. Surtout avec ce qu'il a dit, parce que, bordel, Harry n'a pas choisi d'être orphelin pour ensuite devenir un enfant battu et sous-nourri._

 _Non, monsieur Weasley._

 _Surtout qu'il le savait, puisque Harry se confiait à lui et à Hermione._

 _._

 _•_ _Ensuite, Hermione Granger, donc._

 _Pour moi, elle n'est qu'une insupportable Miss-Je-sais-tout qui ne cherche qu'à étaler ses connaissances. Bon, d'accord, je l'adore. Mais, quand même, elle n'est pas véritablement une amie pour Harry._

 _... elle va d'abord croire Dumbledore plutôt que Harry._

 _Toujours._

 _Elle préfère se battre pour les droits des elfes de maison plutôt que pour son ami qui présente des preuves de maltraitance dans sa famille. Je veux dire, il est plus petit que tous les autres enfants et présente de sévères carences, et elle ne se pose même pas de question ? (Remarque, les adultes de l'école non plus, pas même l'infirmière. Surtout l'infirmière, mais elle sera aussi développée dans cette parenthèse.)_

 _Elle ne fait rien quand elle voit les cicatrices sur la main de Harry en Cinquième Année, à part lui donner des leçons de morale et lui dicter sa conduite. Forcément, ça va_ _ **beaucoup**_ _l'aider —j'aime l'ironie. Certes, elle lui dit d'aller se plaindre au directeur ou à un autre enseignant, mais comme Harry ne le fait pas, elle devrait le faire elle-même, et cela même si Harry n'est pas d'accord, or, elle ne fait rien._

 _D'ailleurs, Harry n'est pas la seule victime des plumes de sang de Dolores Ombrage/Umbridge, on observe que d'autres étudiants, des enfants, pleurent et cachent leurs mains à l'occasion. Bizarrement, personne ne pense à porter plainte contre le crapaud rose, pas même Hermione, pourtant réputée pour son intelligence._

 _Quand Harry se plaint des mauvais traitements qu'il subit dans sa famille, elle n'avertit personne, pas même l'infirmière ou la directrice de leur Maison, McGonnagal. Vivant dans le monde moldu, elle pourrait, avec l'aide de ses parents, avertir les autorités moldues, mais ça ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit. Et elle est censée être intelligente, brillante même !_

 _... parce qu'être ami, ce n'est pas seulement être avec l'autre ou le soutenir, c'est aussi, parfois, s'opposer à l'autre pour son bien-être, c'est agir pour le bien de l'autre, même contre son avis ; en ne faisant rien, elle se rend coupable de non-assistance à personne en danger._

 _(Surtout que Harry ne se rend certainement pas compte qu'il est en danger, vu qu'il n'a jamais grandi normalement, et que pour lui, la normalité, c'est d'être maltraité. Ai-je besoin de rappeler qu'il a grandi dans un placard ? Qu'il n'a jamais eu de vêtements à lui ? Jamais eu de jouet ? Jamais mangé à sa faim ? Comment pourrait-il, alors, savoir ce que sont la normalité et la sécurité ?)_

 _D'ailleurs, quand elle interroge Harry, elle ne lui demande jamais en premier lieu comment il va, ou s'il se sent bien. Sa première préoccupation, c'est la quête d'informations, et elle désire toujours tout savoir. Elle donne des leçons de morale à tout va, mais elle ne se remet jamais en cause elle-même, ou très peu. Trop peu._

 _Je ne crois pas trop à cette théorie, mais il est possible qu'elle profite essentiellement de la renommée de Harry pour se faire accepter, parce qu'au début, elle est totalement seule, détestée, non pour ses origines —sauf par les serpentards—, mais pour son attitude insupportable à toujours donner des leçons aux autres._

 _... remarque, cette attitude n'a pas tellement changé au fil du temps._

 _Il y a aussi la théorie selon laquelle elle serait la sœur de Harry —au sens biologique—, mais je n'y crois absolument pas, pour toutes les raisons que j'ai soulevées plus haut. Seulement, elle est assez intéressante pour être soulignée._

 _._

 _•_ _Rubeus Hagrid._

 _L'un des rares à être honnête et franc avec Harry, et qui a une réelle affection pour lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il vient le chercher pour l'emmener dans le monde magique, il ne semble pas s'inquiéter outre mesure des conditions dans lesquelles il vit. À moins que ça ait à voir avec le fait que Hagrid ne soit pas le plus intelligent du monde. Un bon bougre, mais pas très dégourdi._

 _Je l'aime, Hagrid, alors je ne peux pas dire du mal de lui. Seulement, il fait trop confiance à Dumbledore, et tout ce que lui dira Harry sera rapporté au directeur. Au moins, ce n'est pas par malice._

 _Pour Harry, je dirais qu'il est comme un tonton adorable, maladroit, pataud, mais qu'on ne peut qu'apprécier tant la gentillesse respire de lui. Et il est d'un naturel rafraîchissant._

 _C'est lui qui introduit Harry au monde de la magie, c'est lui qui lui offre son premier gâteau d'anniversaire ainsi que son premier cadeau —Hedwige, quelle superbe chouette !—, c'est lui, enfin, qui est toujours présent et prêt à accueillir Harry sans poser de question —bien qu'il soit un peu curieux quand même._

 _._

 _•_ _Neville Londubat/Longbottom..._

 _Sans commentaire._

 _Bon, si, je développe un peu. Il est gentil, oui. Adorablement maladroit. Un peu idiot parfois, mais foutrement gentil. Et il s'améliore en grandissant, en devenant un sorcier puissant et de talent._

 _Seulement... pour moi, il n'est ami que de loin avec Harry, je le qualifierais davantage comme un « pote » que comme un ami. Et ses actions lors de la bataille finale n'y changent rien. Après tout, il se bat essentiellement pour venger ses parents et pour ses propres convictions._

 _._

 _•_ _En ce qui concerne Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas..._

 _... des connaissances, plus que des amis. Même pas des « potes », en plus, juste des connaissances, des voisins de dortoir. Et des alliés de guerre. C'est tout._

 _Sans compter le nombre de fois où Seamus traite Harry de menteur, lors de l'année qui voit Dolorès Ombrage en tant que professeur de Défense, sans que Dean ne tente de raisonner son ami..._

 _De vrais amis se font confiance ou, du moins, se soutiennent. Ils auraient aussi pu laisser le bénéfice du doute à Harry, mais non. Ils ne lui demandent même pas de s'expliquer, ils le condamnent juste avec un seul point de vue, qui en plus est celui de la presse, et donc totalement extérieur, et en période troublée, certainement pas objectif._

 _... l'amitié, vous avez dit ? connais pas._

 _._

 _•_ _Lavande(r) Brown, Padma et Parvati Patil ne sont, pour moi, que des condisciples de même année que Harry._

 _Lavande n'a d'yeux que pour Ron, elle ne voit même pas Harry, pour elle il n'existe pas, et les deux autres... juste des connaissances._

 _Surtout qu'une des deux jumelles est à Serdaigle, même si je ne sais plus laquelle, mais ça montre encore plus combien elles ne sont que de vagues connaissances pour Harry._

 _Il n'en invite une des deux au bal que parce qu'il y était obligé, parce que, connaissant la personnalité de Harry, il aurait préféré ne pas aller à ce bal. Et encore, en second choix, son premier s'étant porté sur une jolie chinoise déjà prise..._

 _._

 _•_ _Cho Chang, donc._

 _Elle ne sort avec Harry que pour tromper sa douleur de la mort de Cedric Diggory, qui, rappelons-le, était son petit-ami. Pourquoi avoir choisi Harry ? Parce qu'il était devenu ami avec Cedric et qu'ils étaient ensemble quand Cedric est mort. Oh, et aussi parce que Harry est célèbre. Et riche._

 _En gros, report affectif, et substitut bien en vue dans le collimateur. Relation vraiment malsaine en perspective, donc. Ainsi qu'une grosse envie de célébrité._

 _Ensuite, Marietta Edgecombe, amie de Cho, révèle —pendant la Cinquième Année de Harry— l'emplacement et l'utilisation que faisait l'AD de la Salle-sur-Demande. Cho se range de son côté sans chercher à défendre Harry ou le reste de l'AD._

 _... je n'ai rien d'autre à dire sur elle, toute mon opinion est là._

 _Tout mon mépris aussi._

 _(Je suis, bien sûr, désolée de la faute que j'ai faite et que j'ai corrigée, comme vous avez pu le lire. Cho trahit dans le film, non dans le livre.)_

 _._

 _•_ _Cedric Diggory ?_

 _Ils deviennent amis dans un climat où ils sont rivaux, alors oui, Cedric est un vrai ami, mais pas vraiment proche. Il est plus vieux de trois années, et ils ne se connaissent que le temps de quelques mois._

 _Ensuite, il meurt._

 _Bonjour la démolition mentale après avoir assisté à la mort d'un de ses rares amis._

 _Youpi._

 _._

 _•_ _Ginny Weasley ?_

 _Outre le superbe complexe d'Œdipe que cela soulève, elle était amoureuse de Harry avant même de le connaître. Ce qui ne veut dire qu'une seule chose : elle est amoureuse de sa renommée, pas de lui en tant qu'individu. Une groupie, une fan, mais pas une vraie amie, et encore moins une jeune femme qui l'aime pour lui._

 _En plus, elle me fait penser à une gamine insupportable en mal de reconnaissance..._

 _À part son physique, certes avantageux, quelles sont ses qualités ? J'ai la grosse impression qu'elle harcèle Harry, qu'elle est obsédée par lui, mais, malheureusement, pas au sens romantique, davantage dans un souci de reconnaissance._

 _N'oublions pas que Harry est l'héritier d'une famille très riche —alors qu'elle est originaire d'une famille bien pauvre—, en plus d'être très célèbre, ce qui donne un beau parti à prendre..._

 _... et puis, est-elle vraiment sortie de son année de possession par le journal de Voldemort sans séquelle ni conséquence ? J'ai quelques doutes, là... Ça aurait dû, en toute logique, laisser des traces et affecter son mental... En bien ou en mal, peu importe, mais l'affecter tout de même !_

 _._

 _•_ _Colin et Dennis Crivey/Creevey ne sont que des sortes assez étranges de groupies pour Harry. Ils l'adorent, l'admirent et sont en totale béatitude face à leur « idole » mais, malheureusement, ils sont également insupportablement collants et prennent des photos avec flash aveuglant dès qu'ils le peuvent._

 _Autrement dit, ils sont mignons, mais de loin._

 _... de trèèèèès loin !_

 _._

 _•_ _La seule qui, pour moi, serait une véritable amie, c'est Luna Lovegood._

 _(Oh oui Luna, je t'aime, je t'adore, je te vénère... Ode à Luna ! T'es tellement mignonne, et gentille, et adorable, et... Bon, j'arrête là, hein... Navrée, mais Luna fait partie de mes personnages préférés ! C'est Luna, quoi, c'est un argument en soi.)_

 _Elle traite Harry comme les autres et devient amie avec lui parce qu'il la considère normalement, et non pour sa renommée ou son titre de foutu Survivant. Lors de la Cinquième Année de Harry, elle est la seule à toujours le soutenir et à le croire, sans jamais faillir ni s'éloigner._

 _Et puis, le fait de rêver lui permet de ne pas être obsédée par la guerre et les conflits, et j'aime à penser qu'elle cherche à aider Harry par des histoires étranges et décalées, de lui permettre de se changer les idées, de souffler un peu._

 _Seulement, il n'y a rien de romantique avec Luna. D'une certaine manière, je trouve ça même encore plus beau, ça rend leur relation plus pure._

 _._

 _•_ _Bien sûr, il y a également Fred et George Weasley —ou Gred et Forge—, mais ils sont plus vieux et plus « bons copains » que vrais amis. Ils ne sont pas assez proches de Harry, bien qu'ils aient, eux, une réelle affection pour lui._

 _Ils ont donné la Carte des Maraudeurs à Harry. Certes, c'était avant tout parce qu'ils n'en avaient plus besoin et qu'ils connaissaient l'école par cœur, et ensuite seulement pour aider Harry, mais en même temps, ils auraient pu choisir de la confier à Ron, Ginny, ou un de leurs amis de leur âge._

 _Le fait qu'ils aient choisi Harry —outre le fait qu'il soit le personnage principal, le Survivant et tout le reste— montre quand même qu'ils sont bienveillants à son égard, à leur manière._

 _... je dirais qu'ils sont en mode : « Fais toutes les conneries qu'on ne pourra plus faire quand on partira, on compte sur toi ! »_

 _._

 _•_ _Quant à Arthur et Molly Weasley... Non._

 _Pour moi, ils profitent de la célébrité de Harry, ni plus ni moins. Ils l'ont accueilli côté moldu, c'est plutôt louche venant d'une famille de Sang-Pur ne connaissant rien au monde non-magique, non ? À croire qu'ils étaient là exprès pour embrigader Harry dès le départ._

 _Parce que les Malfoy —par exemple— ne passent pas par le mur entre les quais 9 et 10 dans le passage moldu, ils transplanent directement à la gare côté sorcier, à moins qu'ils utilisent le réseau de cheminettes fait pour ça. Et on sait, on a constaté, que niveau réseau de cheminée, les Weasley sont calés. Ils ne sont pas les plus riches, mais ils ont une cheminée, et le réseau qui va avec._

 _... alors les voir passer côté moldu, c'est louche._

 _Et puis, Molly qui s'inquiète que Harry ne mange pas assez mais qui ne se renseigne pas sur sa famille... Non. Elle ne pense même pas à prévenir les autorités, au moins dans le monde magique. Si elle l'aimait vraiment, elle lui aurait porté plus d'attention que ça._

 _D'autant que quand Fred et George leur avouent, à elle et Arthur, que pour ramener Harry chez eux ils ont dû démolir les barreaux de la fenêtre du gamin, aucun des adultes ne s'inquiète quant à la santé mentale de la famille moldue de Harry. Ils ne se posent aucune question, faisant comme si tout était normal._

 _._

 _•_ _Pour —presque— finir, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black._

 _._

 _•_ _D'abord, Remus Lupin._

 _Certes, son statut de loup-garou l'a empêché d'élever Harry, mais il aurait quand même pu essayer de prendre de ses nouvelles, toutes ces années, ou de veiller sur lui, au moins de loin._

 _Et bah non. Rien._

 _Il ne semble s'être souvenu de l'existence de Harry que lorsqu'il est devenu enseignant à Poudlard, et même là, il ne parle pas à Harry, sauf en tant que professeur. Il faudra que ce soit Harry qui fasse le premier pas pour qu'ils parlent de James et Lily —entre autres._

 _Il se place devant Harry pour l'empêcher d'affronter l'épouvantard, sans même savoir quelle forme la créature prendra face à Harry. Je pense qu'il a supposé qu'il prendrait la forme de Voldemort. Petite coquille : Harry ne sait pas à quoi ressemble Voldemort, à ce moment-là de l'histoire, et franchement, la tique derrière le crâne de Quirrell et le souvenir de Tom du journal ne me semblent pas assez effrayants pour créer la plus grande des peurs, d'autant que Harry les a vaincus tous les deux._

 _... en gros, c'est comme s'il prenait Harry pour un incapable ou un assisté ; et, à treize ans, devant le reste de la classe du même âge, ça la fout mal._

 _Et, franchement, oublier sa potion Tue-loup juste parce qu'il a vu le nom de Peter Pettigrew apparaître sur la Carte des Maraudeurs, je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas du tout responsable. Il a mis en danger tous les élèves de l'école. Il ne cesse de s'excuser d'être un loup-garou, mais pas pour ses actions ou erreurs en tant qu'humain qui sont, à mon sens, bien plus graves. S'excuser de ce que l'on est ? C'est stupide. On s'excuse pour nos actes, pas pour notre nature, pas pour ce que l'on est._

 _On ne s'excuse pas parce qu'on existe, c'est stupide._

 _« Bonjour, je suis désolé(e) de vous demander pardon d'exister... » (Tiens, faudra que je recase cette phrase dans une fic, elle est pas mal !)_

 _._

 _•_ _Et Sirius Black..._

 _Bon, il avait une bonne excuse pour ne pas s'être occupé de Harry : il était en prison. Le hic... C'est qu'il a réussi à s'évader, après douze ans. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait plus tôt ? Ne voulait-il pas savoir comment allait Harry ?_

 _Parce que, s'il s'est évadé, c'est parce qu'il a reconnu Peter Pettigrew changé en rat sur la photo d'un journal quand la famille Weasley a gagné un prix et est allée en Égypte, se faisant prendre en photo pour l'occasion... Et donc, Sirius n'a pas un seul instant pensé à Harry, seulement à se venger, et à venger ses amis, par la même occasion._

 _De plus, quand il meurt —oui c'est triste, j'ai même pleuré moi aussi—, il ne connaissait Harry que depuis deux ans. Et encore, deux ans... Il ne se voyaient quasiment jamais, et ne communiquaient que par lettres ou par cheminée, parce que Sirius était en cavale... Comment auraient-ils pu, alors, créer un vrai lien ?_

 _Sirius était, pour moi, un idéal de figure paternelle aux yeux de Harry, un fantasme d'enfant, mais il ne le voyait pas pour lui, et il a pleuré la perte de cet idéal, pas la personne de Sirius —enfin, ça, c'est mon opinion, libre à vous de ne pas être d'accord._

 _._

 _•_ _D'autant que, selon moi, Remus et Sirius ne voient en Harry qu'une réplique en miniature de James Potter, un fantôme de leur meilleur ami. En clair, ce n'est pas très sain. Ils ne se soucient pas de Harry, ni ne voient le Survivant, mais un clone de leur meilleur ami mort._

 _... plutôt glauque, en fait._

 _._

 _•_ _Sinon, les deux autres vrais amis de Harry, ceux qui lui sont fidèle tout du long, ce sont Hedwige et Dobby._

 _Seulement, ils meurent tragiquement tous les deux en protégeant Harry, Hedwige en se mettant entre Harry et le sort qui lui était destiné, et Dobby en faisant évader Harry, Ron et Hermione lors de leur cavale et se prenant le poignard de Bellatrix en pleine poitrine._

 _Forcément, Harry est effondré._

 _._

 _•_ _Je pourrais également développer longtemps sur la relation entre Severus Rogue/Snape et Harry, mais je vais me restreindre au minimum syndical, parce que j'adore Severus, davantage même que Luna, c'est vraiment mon chouchou, je l'aime, si je pouvais, je l'épouserais..._

 _Bref._

 _En gros, Severus et Harry sont dans une relation frôlant la haine, et lorsque Harry découvre la vérité sur le double jeu de Severus, il est trop tard, puisque ce dernier est mort dans les bras du premier._

 _... ça fait beaucoup de monde qui meurt dans les bras de Harry, tout ça._

 _En plus, Severus n'a jamais vu Harry que comme une réplique miniature de James Potter qu'il haïssait, sauf à sa mort, où il n'a vu que les yeux de Lily qu'il aimait sincèrement. Ce qui fait qu'il n'a jamais vu Harry en tant que tel, mais une réplique de ses parents._

 _C'est glauque, une fois de plus._

 _Enfin, il y a bien eu des moments où il le voyait tel qu'il était, Harry et pas le fils Potter ou les yeux de Lily, mais à chaque fois, il se reprenait pour jouer son rôle d'espion. Et comme Harry ne l'a découvert que trop tard, ça ne change rien à leur relation, puisque, justement, c'est trop tard._

 _._

 _•_ _Sinon, Poppy/Pompon Pomfresh/Pomfrey. Elle n'est pas amie avec Harry, ni n'a un lien affectif avec lui, mais je trouve important de la citer ici._

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Parce qu'elle est l'infirmière de l'école, affectueusement surnommée « le dragon » par les étudiants de Poudlard, et qu'elle est censée être surprotectrice à l'égard de ses patients et veiller jalousement sur eux, comme une maman dragon, d'où son surnom._

 _Pourtant, malgré le nombre de fois où Harry visite —hem, fou rire— l'infirmerie, il n'est jamais venu à l'esprit de sa gardienne de vérifier qu'il mange bien, ou même qu'il est en bonne santé —au-delà de ses blessures justifiant son passage dans son antre._

 _Harry est décrit comme beaucoup trop pâle, limite cadavérique, plus petit que ses camarades —ce qui prouve qu'il n'a pas une croissance normale—, et il est trop maigre. Je suppose qu'avec tous les coups qu'il a reçu dans son enfance —avant Poudlard, bien sûr—, il doit lui rester des marques, comme des cicatrices, mais l'infirmière ne se pose aucune question. Elle ne l'examine même pas, à part pour les blessures qu'on lui présente._

 _Je veux dire, c'est son boulot de faire attention au bien-être de ses patients, et là, alors même qu'il y a des preuves flagrantes de maltraitance, elle ne fait rien, elle ne dit rien, elle ne pose aucune question._

 _Je crois bien que niveau illogisme, on a atteint des sommets, limite davantage qu'avec Dumbledore. Ce qui veut dire beaucoup._

 _._

 _•_ _Et on voudrait, avec tout ça, que la meilleure arme de Harry soit l'amour ?_

 _Laissez-moi rire._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin de la parenthèse. (Qui s'est révélée un peu longue, finalement...) »»_

.•.•.

 _«« Autre parenthèse, mais hyper courte celle-là, promis !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _•_ _Sirius Black, là... Il n'a pas eu droit à un putain de procès, il est passé direct par la case prison. En revanche, il a le droit de lire le journal dans sa cellule._

 _Faudra qu'on m'explique le délire, là._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin de la parenthèse hyper courte. »»_

.

Revenons à notre bon vieux fou de directeur drogué au citron...

.

• Comment se fait-il que Dumbledore n'ait jamais relevé que la lettre d'admission de Harry était adressée « au placard sous l'escalier » ?

... ça n'a choqué personne ?

Même la magie reconnaît que ce n'est pas une chambre, que diable ! Ni aucun des enseignants de Poudlard, ni même Hagrid qui vient le chercher avec la lettre à la main, non, personne.

.

• Pourquoi le vieux fou —je ne l'aime vraiment pas— ne s'est-il pas battu contre l'arrivée des Détraqueurs dans le troisième tome alors que, justement, Sirius Black a réussi à leur échapper ?

Je veux dire, s'il a réussi à échapper à ces bestioles, il est illogique de lancer ces mêmes monstres contre lui, il faudrait, au contraire, envoyer d'autres créatures, ou bien des Aurors compétents. D'autant que les détraqueurs sont dangereux pour les élèves.

... un détraqueur dans le train, non mais vraiment !

Qui serait assez stupide pour accepter ça ? Je vous le donne en mille : Dumbledore —un vrai détraqué mental, et non, j'ai pas honte de ce jeu de mot.

Parce que, mine de rien, les détraqueurs se nourrissent des sentiments heureux de leurs victimes. C'est leur source de nourriture. Quoi de mieux qu'une école remplie de joyeux enfants pour leur fournir l'essence dont ils ont besoin ? Surtout les enfants ayant vécu des drames, parce que ces créatures sont attirées par le désespoir.

Outre Harry —on a suffisamment développé ses problèmes affectifs dans la parenthèse—, on a Luna qui a vu mourir sa mère et qui est quelque peu isolée et dénigrée par ses condisciples ; Neville qui n'a pas franchement eu une vie toute rose non plus avec ses parents hospitalisés à vie et sa grand-mère qui ne cesse de le rabaisser ; les enfants de Mangemorts (pas besoin d'épiloguer, un seul exemple : tous ceux qui ont côtoyé Bellatrix Lestrange, de près ou de loin, ça doit être suffisamment explicite) ; sans oublier non plus les enfants victimes d'abus et autres joyeusetés ; ainsi que ceux victimes de persécutions et de harcèlement de la part des autres enfants —n'oublions pas que les enfants sont innocents, certes, mais que c'est ce qui les rend d'autant plus cruels, surtout entre eux. Oh, et les enfants de moldus ou ayant grandi dans le monde moldu et qui ont été rejetés par les enfants moldus à cause de leur différence, et qui sont rejetés à Poudlard parce qu'ils ne sont pas de « Sang-Pur ».

... ce qui donne un sympathique festin en perspective pour les détraqueurs.

D'autant que, en tant que Directeur du Magenmagot, Dumbledore est extrêmement influent et écouté. On ne va pas me faire croire qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, que diable ! (Et pas seulement pour les détraqueurs, mais aussi pour l'absence de procès pour Hagrid et Sirius, et pour tout le reste aussi.)

.

• Comment cela se fait-il que ce soit Dumbledore qui lègue la Cape d'Invisibilité des Potter à Harry ? (Je l'avais dit, qu'on y reviendrait !)

... ne devrait-elle pas se trouver en sécurité à la banque de Gringott's, dans le coffre familial des Potter, aux bons soins des Gobelins ? ou, au moins, entre les mains d'amis proches de James et Lily ?

Pourquoi est-ce Dumbledore, entre tous, qui la possède ? D'autant qu'on apprend, plus tard, qu'il voulait réunir les reliques de la mort —comme Voldemort, en fait— afin de devenir le Maître de la Mort, mais qu'il n'a jamais réussi. Il a possédé les trois, mais jamais en même temps.

On sait que, après avoir appris la prophétie et conclu que ça pouvait être soit Neville, soit Harry, il a demandé à James Potter de lui prêter sa Cape afin de « l'étudier ». Il savait le danger, pourtant. Il le connaissait.

... et même très bien.

 **Ça veut dire que, si les Potter avaient eu la Cape d'Invisibilité le soir d'Halloween 1981, ils auraient pu échapper à un mage noir en puissance et ne seraient pas morts.**

.

• Un dicton dit : « Un sage dit ce qu'il sait, mais pas tout ce qu'il sait. »

Et c'est amplement confirmé : Dumbledore ne délivre ce qu'il sait qu'au compte-goutte, à tel point que ça en devient franchement agaçant tellement on a envie de lui arracher ce qu'il sait de ses poils de barbe ! Le problème, c'est qu'il applique trop ce proverbe, au point qu'il ne révèle quasiment rien, mais vraiment, il abuse de ce principe de vie.

... entre ne révéler que l'essentiel, et la fermer sur tout, il y a tout un monde, et lui, il n'a visiblement pas saisi la subtilité.

D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il ait informé les Potter et les Londubat/Longbottom de la prophétie pouvant toucher leurs héritiers respectifs... Pourtant, ce sont eux les principaux intéressés, non ?

... ne devraient-ils pas en être les premiers informés, en tant que parents ? (Je parle, bien sûr, de James et Lily, mais aussi de Frank et Alice.)

.

• Je suis désolée, mais faire passer un entretien d'embauche pour un poste de prof de divination dans un bar, quand on sait à quel point toucher à l'avenir —et au temps en général— est une chose particulièrement dangereuse...

Il est évident que de faire cet entretien dans un lieu aussi public est une idée véritablement stupide et imbécile, et cela, même si on ne croit que moyennement en cette branche de la magie.

Enfin, idée véritablement stupide et imbécile... c'était pour ne pas dire : « totalement dénuée du bon sens le plus élémentaire. »

... encore une fois.

Il était évident que dans un lieu aussi public, en temps de guerre, un espion de Voldemort serait certainement présent pour espionner et tout rapporter à son Maître, ce qui permet encore plus à la prophétie de se réaliser !

Parce que, même quand on n'y croit pas soi-même, ça ne veut pas dire que les autres ne prendront pas cette forme de magie au sérieux, d'autant que tout ce qui touche au temps, notamment les prédictions, est à prendre avec beaucoup de précautions, ce que Dumbledore n'a pas fait, désobéissant, en cela, aux règles les plus élémentaires de la magie.

.

• Ainsi, Dumbledore a tout fait pour que la prophétie se réalise, sans se soucier des quelques pertes humaines.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que quelques sacrifices, si c'est pour le Plus Grand Bien ? Et tout le monde a quelques squelettes dans le placard, n'est-ce pas ? Un de plus ou un de moins, ce n'est donc pas grand-chose, tant que personne ne l'apprend...

Ou monsieur Je-suis-le-plus-grand-hypocrite-de-tous-les-temps-mais-ce-n'est-pas-grave-parce-que-je-réussis-à-manipuler-tout-le-monde-sans-que-personne-ne-s'en-rende-compte. Ouais, un peu long, comme surnom. On pourrait résumer par monsieur Grand-connard-de-service.

... et qui ne voit Harry que comme une arme, pas comme un jeune homme orphelin en besoin de stabilité —et pas seulement au niveau affectif.

.

• D'ailleurs, en parlant de la prophétie... La dernière partie traitera exclusivement de ce sujet, mais avant ça...

 **Cette prophétie n'a pas toujours existé, rien ne dit qu'avant son existence, personne n'aurait pu tuer Voldemort.**

Ça signifie, en gros, que Dumbledore ne voulait pas se mouiller —ou se salir les mains.

... parce qu'il aurait pu détruire Voldemort bien avant, s'il l'avait réellement voulu.

Attendre qu'un mage noir monte en puissance et terrorise la population, puis agir, c'est un excellent moyen de se faire bien voir. Après tout, s'il avait détruit Voldemort quand celui-ci commençait à peine sa formation de mage noir, quelle gloire Dumbledore aurait-il pu en retirer ?

Aucune !

.

• Je ne pense pas, non plus, que d'annoncer à Harry qu'il est le seul à pouvoir tuer —ou vaincre— Face-de-Serpent, _juste_ après la mort de Sirius, soit une bonne idée.

... ni qu'il le savait depuis des années mais qu'il voulait le préserver, parce que ce genre d'annonce, ça laisse juste l'impression qu'on se fait manipuler depuis toujours —ce qui est le cas, en fait.

Surtout que Dumbledore connaît la prophétie depuis avant la naissance de Harry, il sait donc **parfaitement** ce qu'il en est depuis tout ce temps.

D'autant que, depuis ses onze ans, Harry sait qu'on le vénère pour avoir tué le meurtrier de ses parents. Involontairement, mais quand même. Ça ne doit pas aider à la stabilité mentale, mine de rien, d'apprendre tout à coup qu'on a assassiné quelqu'un, quand on a seulement onze ans.

Le vieux fou ajoute, en plus, juste après la mort de Sirius, qu'il l'a bien observé, toutes ces années.

Pour moi, c'est clair...

... ça veut dire qu'il est au courant des abus dont Harry a été victime dans sa famille, mais que Dumbledore, dans sa grande bonté, n'a jamais cru bon de le protéger, de lui venir en aide ou de le faire sortir de là ; même pas un hibou pour avertir les Dursley de bien traiter Harry ou d'arrêter leur négligence.

Rien de rien.

Et en plus, c'est Dumbledore qui a placé Harry dans sa famille. Et il devrait être reconnaissant envers le vieux directeur ? (J'aime également les questions rhétoriques.)

.

• Quand Harry fut arrêté pour avoir lancé un patronus devant son cousin, pourquoi Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas usé de l'argument que, étant de la même famille et vivant ensemble, Dudley était au courant de l'existence de la magie ? Que, par conséquent, Harry pouvait faire de la magie devant lui, ce ne serait pas une infraction à la loi du secret ?

Mine de rien, même s'il le défend à ce moment-là, il est tout de même distant, peu engagé dans sa défense, carrément mou, même, et le reste de l'année, il ignore volontairement Harry et ses souffrances, sans prendre la peine de lui expliquer au préalable qu'il faut que le jeune homme apprenne à se défendre, à se débrouiller un peu seul, que c'est pour son bien —soi-disant.

Parce que, sans explication, Harry est isolé, sans défense, abandonné, et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une bonne chose pour lui, surtout après avoir assisté à la mise à mort de Cedric Diggory et au retour de Voldemort. Sans oublier, non plus, leur lien mental qui s'est fortement renforcé.

... n'est-ce pas la preuve que Dumbledore fait preuve de négligence à l'égard de Harry —enfin, plus que d'habitude ? Harry aurait, au contraire, besoin de tout le soutien disponible.

.

• Pourquoi ordonne-t-il des cours privés entre Harry et Severus, quand on sait à quel point ces deux-là ne peuvent pas se supporter ? Surtout sur la magie de l'esprit.

Parce que, apprendre que son père —qu'on adulait— se révèle être un sombre connard persécuteur, ce n'est pas franchement l'idée que je me faisais d'une grande bienveillance à l'égard de Harry.

Surtout quand on sait que Harry a lui-même été victime de persécutions avant Poudlard, le choc d'apprendre que son père était un persécuteur doit être encore plus grand. Si on ajoute à l'équation que Sirius était aussi un persécuteur, alors que Harry l'admire tellement...

... ça ne va pas aider le gamin.

Pas du tout.

.

• Severus Rogue/Snape, justement...

Pourquoi Dumbledore l'a-t-il traité comme ça ? Lui ordonner de le tuer, soi-disant pour épargner l'âme de Drago/Draco Malfoy... mais, et l'âme de Severus, alors ?! Il en fait quoi ?

Pour moi, il s'est servi de la culpabilité de Severus, tout au long de sa vie, sans jamais le voir autrement que comme un outil, un pion sur un échiquier, peut-être un cavalier, mais un cavalier qu'on peut sacrifier sans souci...

Rappelons également un événement malheureux —parmi tant d'autres— survenu pendant la scolarité de Severus...

Il me semble que c'était lors de sa Cinquième Année, il avait donc quinze ans. Sirius Black l'a attiré dans un piège pour l'humilier une fois de plus, et Severus s'est retrouvé dans la Cabane Hurlante devant un Remus Lupin transformé en loup-garou enragé sous l'effet de la pleine lune, la potion Tue-loup n'existant pas à l'époque. Il a manqué de mourir ou, pire, de se faire mordre. Heureusement, James Potter a eu assez de bon sens —pour une fois— pour sauver Severus au dernier moment, parce qu'il n'était pas au courant de la blague que voulait faire Sirius. Une blague, hein ? Une plaisanterie mortelle, oui !

... et qu'a fait Dumbledore ?

Il a simplement déduit un grand nombre de points à la maison Gryffondor, puis donné un mois de retenues à Sirius, et contraint Severus à ne jamais en parler, sous peine de se faire renvoyer de l'école, alors même que c'est lui la victime.

Ensuite, il me semble qu'il a offert une semaine de vacances à Severus chez lui pour qu'il se remette de cette agression. Seulement, petit problème, le père de Severus, moldu de son état, peut être comparé à un Vernon Dursley bis, mais en pire : Tobias Rogue/Snape hait viscéralement la magie et bat femme et enfant. Renvoyer Severus chez lui n'est donc, clairement, pas la meilleure des décisions.

... encore une fois, Dumbledore a eu un grand éclair d'intelligence, couplé à sa très grande clairvoyance.

Protéger Remus qui ne voulait pas ça, d'accord, mais Sirius a très clairement et volontairement mis Severus en danger de mort, sans compter que ce genre d'expérience doit être grandement traumatisant. Sirius aurait mérité la prison pour ça, mineur ou pas, ou au moins un bon suivi psychologique.

Un mois de retenues seulement ? La bonne blague ! Mais allez-y Dumbledore, je vous en prie, poussez donc Severus dans les bras des Mangemorts ! Menacez-le aussi, après tout, il le mérite ! C'est pas grave, après tout, il n'est pas à Gryffondor, il ne mérite donc pas d'être protégé !

(Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Être à Serpentard ne fait pas d'un sorcier un futur mage noir, que je sache.)

.

• En ce qui concerne Voldemort... Dumbledore annonce, dès le début, qu'il était destiné à devenir le mage noir que tout le monde connaît...

... ah, vraiment ?

Quand on voit Dumby rencontrer le jeune Tom de dix-onze ans pour la première fois, on apprend qu'il a grandi dans un orphelinat, jamais adopté, sans ami, et vivant dans des conditions plutôt douteuses. Et à voir la propreté discutable des lieux, on peut se poser d'autres questions sur ses conditions de vie, s'il a déjà mangé à sa faim, eu des vêtements décents, etc.

... et Dumbledore, qu'a-t-il vu ? un enfant seul, triste, avec un sentiment d'injustice et en mal d'amour ? (À l'instar de Harry, en passant.)

Non.

Il a vu l'héritier de Serpentard, un futur mage noir. Il ne lui a donné aucune chance. Parce qu'on ne naît pas monstre, on le devient. Et c'est le cas pour Voldemort. Ça n'excuse pas les horreurs qu'il a faites, mais ça permet de comprendre. Et moi, je comprends que Dumbledore a participé, a contribué à faire de Tom un monstre.

D'autant que, s'il savait depuis le début le genre de mage noir qu'il allait devenir, alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas arrêté bien plus tôt ? Pourquoi avoir attendu que la guerre s'engage ouvertement pour agir ? Ne serait-ce pas pour bien se faire voir de la population, comme double sauveur contre les mages noirs ? Après Grindelwald, Voldemort ?

... et bien sûr, toutes les louanges lui sont accordées !

(Navrée pour l'extrapolation sur la maltraitance de Voldemort jeune. Je l'ai supprimée. Il n'empêche qu'il était totalement isolé, et que les adultes le craignaient, ce qui fait qu'il était doublement à l'écart. Après, il faudrait faire des recherches pour voir quelles étaient vraiment les conditions de vie dans un orphelinat dans les années 1930-1940 en Angleterre pour se faire une idée plus précise de l'enfance de Voldemort.)

.

 _««_ _Petit détail..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle devient en français Tom Elvis Jedusor. Bon, pour le nom de famille, pourquoi pas, parce que ça fait l'anagramme : « Je suis Voldemort »._

 _Quoique, on oublie le « Lord » qu'il y a dans la version originale « I am Lord Voldemort », mais passons._

 _Seulement, pour le deuxième prénom, non ! Elvis ? Sérieusement ? Ça fait Elvis Presley ! Alors non, désolée, pour moi, ça ne marche pas ! Surtout qu'entre Marvolo et Elvis, ça ne sonne pas du tout pareil, c'est complètement différent !_

 _Et n'oublions pas, non plus, que le deuxième prénom de Voldemort, c'est le prénom de son grand-père maternel. Modifier un nom de famille, d'accord, pourquoi pas, mais le prénom..._

 _Franchement, entre Marvolo Gaunt et Elvis Gaunt, n'y a-t-il pas une petite faute de consonance ? Surtout que « Elvis » sonne très « moldu » comme prénom, au contraire de « Marvolo » qui me semble beaucoup plus ancien et recherché, et surtout, plus complexe._

 _D'autant que « Riddle » en anglais signifie « énigme », « puzzle », ou encore « mystère ». Ça a quand même une forte portée, en comparaison de « Jedusor », non ?_

 _Oh, et le nom « Gaunt », le nom de famille de la mère de Voldemort, a une forte signification aussi, il veut dire « décharné », « émacié », ou encore « morne ». Ça permet de mieux comprendre la signification des personnages, je trouve._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mais bon. Comme je le disais, ce n'est qu'un détail._ »»

.

• On ne me fera pas croire que Dumbledore n'a jamais fait de recherches sur les Horcruxes avant d'en parler à Harry.

Il savait que le souvenir de Horace Slughorn était modifié, et il n'aurait rien fait pour découvrir la vérité ? En temps de guerre ? Mais bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui l'aurait dérangé dans le fait de farfouiller dans le crâne de Slughorn, franchement, lui qui plonge dans l'esprit des autres à tout bout de champ ?

Surtout que le terme de « horcruxe » est clairement énoncé, même dans le souvenir falsifié ! Si Voldemort, alors adolescent de 16 ans, a eu accès à ces connaissances, comment Dumbledore aurait-il pu ne pas les avoir ?

... car n'oublions pas que Dumbledore est l'un des plus puissants sorciers de son époque, le président-sorcier du Magenmagot, et un maître en légilimencie, la magie de l'esprit, sans oublier sa position sociale. Avoir vaincu un mage noir (Grindelwald), ça fait toujours bien, dans un CV. Il savait donc forcément ce qu'il en était. Il savait, depuis le début, que Harry était un horcruxe. Il l'a simplement manipulé à sa guise.

(C'est vraiment la peine que je répète que c'est un connard ? Oui ? Très bien, alors... C'est un méga-supra-giga connard de première. Un maître en la matière, et même LE Maître de tous les connards. Voilà. Ça fait du bien de le dire. Ou de l'écrire. Bref, vous avez compris.)

.

• Eh, mais au fait... Dumbledore... (Oui, encore lui... Toujours lui...) Ne connaît-il pas l'identité de Voldemort depuis le début, je veux dire, depuis le début de l'ascension de Voldemort en tant que mage noir ?

Or, il n'en a jamais averti les Aurors ou le ministère de la magie. Pourtant, ça aurait facilité les recherches pour arrêter Voldemort, non ?

.

• Mais alors...

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas révélé au monde entier —au travers de la presse, par exemple— que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un sang-mêlé ? Que son père était un moldu, même pas un né-moldu !

De cette manière, beaucoup moins de mangemorts auraient vu le jour, à commencer par Bellatrix Lestrange, pour qui la pureté du sang est au-dessus de tout, quand bien même Voldemort serait le descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard !

.

• Enfin, la chose la plus flagrante à mes yeux, du moins, assez choquante...

Voldemort est un sorcier extrêmement puissant, un grand mage noir qui a plusieurs décennies d'expérience. Pourtant, Dumbledore envoie Harry au casse-pipe, sous prétexte qu'il est l'enfant de la prophétie, sans jamais lui avoir offert d'entraînement au combat digne de ce nom.

D'une certaine manière, c'est comme si Dumbledore voulait que Harry meure, afin de récupérer tous les lauriers de la victoire après. Parce que, franchement, Harry est certes puissant, mais la puissance brute sans entraînement, je suis désolée, mais ça ne marche pas !

... juste pour précision, Voldemort a, au minimum, cinquante années d'entraînement de plus que Harry, et il possède également une grande puissance magique, à peu près équivalente à celle de Harry.

(Oui, je trouve illogique que Harry ait gagné aussi facilement, de même que je trouve illogique qu'il ne soit pas traumatisé, ensuite, d'avoir tué un homme. Parce que, même s'il a bien fait de tuer Voldemort, ça n'en reste pas moins un meurtre.)

Enfin...

Bon.

.

• Eh bien, je pense avoir fait le tour en ce qui concerne Dumbledore. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur son enfance, sa jeunesse, son amitié avec Gellert Grindelwald, ou encore sa culpabilité dans la mort de sa petite sœur, Ariana Dumbledore, ni même sur son homosexualité.

(Oui, oui, Rowling a bien confirmé qu'Albus Dumbledore est gay. Seulement, ce n'est pas l'orientation sexuelle d'une personne qui fait qu'elle est quelqu'un de bien ou de mauvais. Pour moi, ça, c'est un détail. Ce qui ne l'est peut-être pas, en revanche, c'est le fait qu'il était amoureux de Grindelwald, l'ancien mage noir... mais ça, ça fait partie des théories que je ne développerai pas, enfin... plus tard, peut-être.)

.

• Si on résume, selon moi, Dumbledore est donc celui qui est à l'origine du mal dans l'univers de _Harry Potter_. Enfin, à l'origine, peut-être pas, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a grandement cultivé les graines du mal.

Pour être plus précise, il est celui qui prône l'entente entre les maisons, pourtant, il est le premier à favoriser la maison Gryffondor, au détriment des autres, et surtout de Serpentard.

Il ne fait jamais, non plus, de mise au point aux étudiants pour expliquer que Serpentard ne veut pas dire mage noir, bref, il ne fait rien pour changer le climat de haine existant. Pour moi, c'est clair : c'est parce que ça l'arrange bien.

Tout simplement.

.

• Et, petit détail... Pour moi, un vieil homme qui offre des bonbons à des enfants, de base, c'est quelqu'un de louche.

... surtout dans son bureau, seul à seul avec un enfant.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Je vous rappelle que mon pseudo est Devil !_

 _Je vous demanderais également de ne pas chercher à m'assassiner, merci bien ! J'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait du lourd, et si vous avez tout lu, bravo, car c'est vrai que c'est assez long._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Prochaine partie : Partie 4 : La prophétie.

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle que mon pseudo est Devil !_

 _Je vous demanderais également de ne pas chercher à m'assassiner, merci bien ! J'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait du lourd, et si vous avez tout lu, bravo, car c'est vrai que c'est assez long. Je ne sais pas ce que ça ferait en pages word, puisque j'écris en pdf. Peut-être une quinzaine de pages ? Ou une dizaine ? Ça dépend aussi de la taille de la police, je suppose..._

 _Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews, ma partie préférée !_

 _bevre : Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'aller voir ce site, mais promis, j'irai très prochainement ! Toutefois, tout ce que tu as expliqué m'a l'air fascinant, ça donne envie d'en savoir davantage. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère ne pas te décevoir._

 _MissXYZ : Merci pour ce gentil message, et pour le détail sur le souvenir d'Harry. Et, non, en effet, il n'est fait mention nulle part d'un quelconque psy dans tout l'univers de _ HP _. Nulle part. J'espère que la suite te plaît tout autant._

 _Louisa74 : Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais c'est le principe de ma critique : soulever ce qui ne va pas. C'est sûr qu'on ne pense pas à tout lorsqu'on lit le livre ou qu'on regarde le film, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai mis près de deux ans à écrire cette critique. Même cette semaine, et encore hier, j'ai rajouté un ou deux éléments à cette troisième partie, alors tu imagines ! (Pour le coup, c'est parce que j'ai suivi les quelques conseils parmi les reviews, même parfois des conseils involontaires de la part des lecteurs en question !) Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas de la longueur de tes reviews : je crois bien que niveau longueur, tu ne pourras pas faire pire que moi ! Et merci pour ta review.  
_

 _Jordane Prince : Je pense que je rajouterai bientôt le côté illogique de Harry excellent attrapeur et pourtant myope comme une taupe dans la partie 2 en te nommant, si ça te convient. Pour les fantômes, il s'agit de mon point de vue, qui je pense n'est pas faux, mais n'est pas une vérité absolue, bien sûr ; j'aurais dû le préciser. Pour la Chambre des Secrets, j'ai précisé que c'était possible qu'à l'origine, ce n'était pas sous les toilettes des filles. Toutefois, il a été confirmé que pendant la scolarité de Voldemort, c'était bien des toilettes, puisque Mimi y est morte. Pomfresh, comme tu l'as certainement lu à présent, a aussi droit à son « dépeçage », comme tu dis. Pour Dumby, le bureau des réclamations, c'est dans la case reviews !  
_

 _Deponia : Tu es sûre, pour les fantômes ? Je ne remets pas ta parole en doute, mais ce que j'ai écrit à ce sujet m'a toujours semblé juste, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était vrai, alors c'est un peu perturbant de constater que j'ai pu faire autant d'erreurs... Ah, oui... les prénoms. Nous y voilà. Eh bien, ça m'a vraiment emmerdée, cette affaire, je ne pouvais pas ne pas au moins l'évoquer, je suppose que tu comprends ? En tout cas, encore merci d'avoir pris du temps pour ta review !  
_

 _Viandoxa : Pour Molly Weasley, j'avais déjà écrit sur elle, mais dans la parenthèse à rallonge de la troisième partie, alors tu penses bien que ta review m'a fait sourire ! Toutefois, la critique que j'avais formulée à son encontre n'était pas complète, j'ai donc utilisé tes arguments pour compléter ; j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Si tu écris des fics (c'est ce que j'ai compris de ta réflexion), j'aimerais bien avoir l'occasion d'accéder à ton profil pour les voir, si ça ne te dérange pas ? Est-ce que ton pseudo est le même ?_

 _L'Inconnu : Eh bien, quelle longue review ! Non, je plaisante, ça me fait plaisir, j'adore la lecture ! Pour le deuxième frère, on ne sait pas s'il a eu une descendance, masi ce serait quand même bizarre. Enfin, encore un autre truc qu'il va me falloir ajouter ! (ça fait beaucoup de modifs, quand même !) Pour Dumbychou qui veut les reliques, je le mentionne effectivement dans cette partie, le fait que tu l'aies, en quelques sortes, anticipé, m'a fait sourire. Non, tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, mais pour les prénoms, je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Ton avis est tout aussi valable que le mien, bien sûr, mais je reste sur ma position à ce sujet. Pour les fantômes, oui, je vais repréciser ça, ou du moins, les deux théories, la mienne et celles qu'on me soumet, parce que je ne sais pas qui a raison. Tu peux te permettre la familiarité, pas de problème ! Tant qu'on se respecte, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Si, je pense que Harry a vu sa mère mourir, parce qu'à 15 mois, il pouvait tenir au moins assis, et je ne pense pas qu'avec tout le bordel qu'il y avait, il était d'humeur à dormir. Il devait, au contraire, tout regarder avec intérêt. Pour les toilettes, ce que je trouve pervers, c'est qu'il fallait y penser, pas le lieu précis (oui, c'est en-dessous des lavabos, mais si, les filles les utilisent pour se laver les mains ; enfin, si elles sont propres, ce qui est un autre débat). Euh, si le détraqueur laisse la personne sans vie, sans âme, la personne est morte, donc tuée, non ? Le corps reste en vie, certes, mais s'il y a décès de l'âme, le corps suivra rapidement. Pardon si le fait que j'ai dit que Voldemort est con t'as dérangé. je ne voulais pas dire qu'il n'est pas intelligent, sinon j'aurais dit qu'il est stupide ou idiot. J'ai dit con dans le sens où il est abruti par l'appât du pouvoir, par le fait qu'il n'a pas la capacité à se remettre en question. C'était dans ce sens-là. Sinon, merci pour ta review, j'espère te reilre bientôt, ce que tu as soulevé est très intéressant !  
_

 _._

 _Eh bien, merci pour toutes ces reviews, j'espère que personne n'a été dégoûté par la longueur aberrante de cette troisième partie, mais il y avait tant à dire, alors... Et encore, j'ai volontairement occulté certains points, comme je l'ai dit à la fin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _... Reviews, please ?_


	5. Partie 4 : La prophétie

_Bonjour, bonsoir, lectorat de FF._

 _Navrée pour cet immense retard dans la publication, mais il y a plusieurs raisons. Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner mon retard, ni de compatir, ni de vous mettre à ma place. Simplement, je vous explique pour que vous compreniez._

 _D'abord, j'ai eu des dossiers à rédiger pour mes cours à la fac, certains de vingt pages, et j'ai dû passer du temps dessus. Les profs, d'ailleurs, ont semblé trouver amusant de ne nous donner les indications pour les réaliser que tardivement._

 _Ensuite, la période des examens de fin de semestre est arrivée la semaine juste avant les vacances, je devais donc réviser ces dernières semaines, et je n'ai pas pris le temps de me connecter sur le site. Il se trouve que mes cours sont riches et denses, je devais donc me consacrer à eux en priorité._

 _J'ai également eu une opportunité de stage dans un théâtre, j'ai donc passé un peu de temps sur la convention à faire signer à droite et à gauche, puisque ça aura lieu en janvier et qu'il faut environ trois semaines pour que tout soit bien mis en place. Considérant la rapidité légendaire de l'organisation de la fac en France, ça a pris un peu plus de temps, bien sûr. Et considérant en plus mon aptitude naturelle à la procrastination, ça donne un résultat sympathique... Enfin, ça a été fait, pas en avance, mais dans les temps, c'est déjà ça._

 _Étant étudiante en théâtre, je sors voir des pièces le soir, en semaine et/ou le week-end, et je rentre souvent tard aussi, ce pour quoi il m'arrive de prendre du retard dans mes écrits._

 _Après ça, il fallait que je corrige mes erreurs dans les précédentes parties, ce que j'ai fait, bien que très tardivement, et vous pouvez le constater dès à présent, ainsi que lire les modifications et ajouts que j'ai faits._

 _Et enfin... vos reviews. Ou plutôt, certaines d'entre elles._

 _Certaines reviews m'ont assassinée, presque littéralement. Certains, certaines, m'ont traitée de gamine. On m'a dit que ma démarche était stupide. Que je n'étais pas légitime de critiquer l'œuvre de_ Harry Potter _. Et encore et encore. C'était à la limite des insultes, mais bizarrement et heureusement, vous avez eu assez de retenue pour le dire poliment —même si parfois, c'était limite._

 _Je tiens donc à dire que ça m'a blessée, et que j'ai eu un moment d'abattement, qui, par ailleurs, dure encore. Je me traite souvent d'idiote, le soir avant de me coucher, en repensant à certaines remarques acerbes, et à certaines erreurs que j'ai pu faire._

 _« Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, j'aurais dû le formuler autrement... » Voilà ce que je me dis, et je passe des heures à reformuler dans ma tête, à réécrire en pensées, à répondre aux reviews sans rien rédiger pour autant. Ça tourne dans ma tête, j'y pense encore et encore, et je me demande ce que je peux faire pour satisfaire tout le monde. Sauf que je ne peux pas satisfaire tout le monde._

 _Oui, je me fustige toute seule. Oui, je suis une idiote. Oui, je suis une conne. Une abrutie. Une décérébrée. Une débile mentale. Une attardée. Oui, oui, oui. Je m'insulte très bien toute seule, à vrai-dire._

 _Cela, surtout parce que j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de publier cette critique. Je craignais les réactions virulentes, ce pour quoi j'ai pris autant de précautions dans le premier « chapitre » qui vous a servi d'explications._

 _Seulement, j'ai eu des reviews enthousiastes à côté, et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber pour celles et ceux qui croient en ce projet, alors je publie la quatrième partie. Avec beaucoup de retard, certes, mais je la publie._

 _Normalement, les réponses aux reviews devraient arriver en bas, à la fin du « chapitre », mais je vais faire une exception. J'ai décidé de répondre aux personnes qui m'ont critiquée négativement maintenant, avant que ne commence la dernière partie. Parce que ça me semble important. Parce que je veux que tout le monde le lise. Parce que, peut-être, d'autres qui ne l'ont pas dit pensent aussi que je ne suis pas légitime de critiquer cet univers._

 _Déjà, j'aime l'univers de_ Harry Potter _, sinon, je ne m'y serais pas attardée. Je ne le critique pas pour le descendre en flèche, mais pour souligner des incohérences qui participent de notre fascination à tous pour l'œuvre de Rowling. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas clair._

 _Ensuite, je ne suis peut-être pas une critique professionnelle —parce que oui, ce métier existe—, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir le droit d'exprimer ce que je pense. J'ai le droit de critiquer_ Harry Potter _si je veux, parce que nous sommes dans un pays —la France— qui défend la liberté d'expression et d'opinion._

 _Si ça vous dérange, je vous emmerde._

 _Ma manière de présenter ma critique peut paraître gamine, mais c'était volontaire. Je voulais aborder les choses d'un point de vue le plus léger possible, je voulais dédramatiser des passages glauques avec des remarques idiotes pour faire un peu d'humour. Ce n'est pas passé auprès de certains et de certaines, mais il n'empêche que j'ai le droit, aussi, de dire ce que je pense de la manière dont je le veux. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi sur certains points, je ne m'oppose aucunement à une discussion, mais je vous interdis de remettre en cause ma légitimité. Je ne pense pas être une gamine. Pas quand j'ai justement soulevé la légèreté avec laquelle l'auteur aborde des sujets aussi graves que la torture ou l'esclavage moderne d'enfants._

 _Si c'est seulement la manière dont j'en parle qui vous dérange, alors dites-le clairement, mais ne m'insultez pas. Parce que moi, je ne vous insulte pas._

 _On m'a comparée à, je cite : « un ado qui découvre que ses parents ne sont pas parfaits et qui, dans sa colère, leur invente des défauts supplémentaires. » Cette personne m'a ensuite critiquée sur le fait que, écrivant moi-même, je devrais être compréhensive des erreurs de l'auteur..._

 _Certes._

 _Alors déjà, quand j'ai découvert que mes parents n'étaient pas parfaits, je n'ai pas piqué de crise, ni n'ai cherché à leur rajouter de défauts. Si c'est ce que tu as fait, Faim de Lou, je suis désolée pour toi. Je n'ai pas eu de crise d'adolescence, pour tout dire, donc ce que tu dis passe en-dehors de ma compréhension._

 _Ensuite, c'est_ _ **justement**_ _parce que j'écris moi-même des histoires que je reproche à Rowling d'avoir fait autant d'erreurs. Qu'on en fasse quelques-unes, ok, pas de problème, j'en fais également, et je suis la première à le reconnaître. Mais là, il y en a à la pelle, et je suis sûre de ne pas en avoir soulevé la moitié ! Je sais bien qu'elle a écrit pour un public d'enfants, mais c'est ça qui fait que c'est d'autant plus aberrant qu'elle les prend pour des couillons qui ne peuvent pas se rendre compte des aspects illogiques de l'histoire._

 _Surtout que, elle, c'est son métier. Elle est auteur, elle devrait donc faire plus attention à ce qu'elle écrit. Moi, j'écris pour le plaisir, pas pour être rémunérée. Et dans mes écrits, je fais certainement des erreurs —je suis humaine !—, mais je fais attention à ce que ça soit le plus cohérent possible, et qu'il n'y ait pas de contresens. Et, s'il y en a, il y a des lecteurs pour me le dire, et je me corrige ensuite, je n'ai pas de honte à reconnaître mes fautes. Je suis même la première à demander à ce que l'on me dise ce qui ne va pas dans ce que j'écris !_

 _Pour reprendre l'exemple qu'on m'a donné, c'était l'idée de mettre un chien à trois têtes dans l'école. L'auteur a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée, et paf, elle l'a inclue dans le récit. Alors oui, vouloir mettre un élément fortement perturbateur pour faire une action intéressante, c'est très bien, et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça. Ce que je reproche, d'une part, c'est la manière illogique dont c'est inclus dans le récit, d'autre part, c'est qu'on nous présente Dumbledore comme le bon gentil qui ne pense qu'au bien-être des enfants mais qui, à côté de ça, fait rentrer volontairement des éléments dangereux dans l'école et de le faire savoir à tout le monde. C'est comme s'il avait mis une pancarte lumineuse sur le troisième étage pour dire : « Eh, Voldemort, viens là ! La pierre philosophale est planquée ici ! »_

 _Surtout que de dire à des enfants que c'est un lieu interdit, c'est le meilleur moyen de s'assurer d'attiser leur curiosité. Alors oui, sans ces éléments, on n'aurait pas la même histoire, mais je refuse ceux qui défendent l'histoire sous prétexte que l'auteur est reconnue et pas moi. Je refuse l'argument de : « Mais t'as pas écrit l'histoire, alors tais-toi. » Surtout que ça ne veut pas dire que l'histoire n'aurait pas pu être écrite, ni qu'elle aurait été moins bien avec un peu plus de logique._

 _En tout cas, c'est mon avis, vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord, encore une fois._

 _En plus de cela, un auteur passe par une maison d'édition avant d'être publié, et il existe même un petit métier très méconnu, qui s'appelle Correcteur. Oui, correcteur. D'orthographe, de syntaxe, de contresens, de typographie, et j'en passe et des meilleures. Plusieurs personnes se sont donc penchées sur ce livre avant qu'il ne soit publié, et malgré cela, toutes ces erreurs sont restées. Je n'ose imaginer ce que cela aurait été s'il n'y avait pas eu les correcteurs, même si, bien sûr, ils n'ont pas droit de regard sur ce que veut dire l'auteur, mais seulement l'orthographe et la bonne formulation des phrases. Ça ne les empêche pas, non plus, de souligner ce qui peut leur sembler invraisemblable._

 _Pour les deux premiers volumes, peut-être même le troisième, d'accord pour que les erreurs soient aussi flagrantes. Pourquoi pas. Mais après, ça a pris une notoriété mondiale, et beaucoup plus de monde s'est penché sur cette œuvre. Pour moi, il devrait y avoir d'autant plus de précautions, au vu de son extension et de son influence dans le monde._

 _Et non, je ne m'excuserai pas une fois de plus de donner mon opinion._

 _EllieFowl m'a reproché de critiquer le travail du traducteur en VF sans m'expliquer suffisamment. Certes, je l'ai fait. Je ne voulais toutefois pas dénigrer son travail, ni l'insulter, ce que tu m'as clairement indiqué. Je ne suis pas traductrice, et je me doute que ça doit être un travail titanesque, j'ai eu des cours qui parlent de la traduction, nous avons même eu un débat dessus, je sais donc ce qu'il en est ! Seulement, il y a quelques choix que le traducteur français de_ HP _a fait sur lesquels je ne suis pas d'accord, et je voulais simplement l'exprimer. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'aurais une meilleure proposition à faire non plus, je le reconnais, mais ce n'est pas la peine de m'agresser pour ça, ni parce que j'en ai parlé peut-être un peu vite en passant !_

 _Peut-être que j'exagère ma réaction, mais je me suis vraiment sentie agressée par cette remarque._

 _Si j'ai publié cette critique, c'est pour échanger des points de vue, pour avoir un retour, et pour pouvoir débattre. Certains et certaines d'entre vous l'ont bien compris, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas clair pour tout le monde, alors je l'explicite. **Si la seule chose que vous voulez, c'est m'insulter et me critiquer négativement pour vous défouler, alors allez vous faire foutre, je ne suis pas un bouc émissaire et je refuse de le devenir.**_

 _Si vous estimez que je ne suis pas légitime à cause du sujet choisi, je suis désolée. Je suis désolée, vraiment. Seulement, il faut arrêter d'idéaliser_ HP _juste parce que vous avez grandi avec. Parce que dans ce cas-là, la gamine, ce n'est pas moi. C'est vous._

 _Certes,_ HP _a été écrit pour un public d'enfants, et en tant que tel, il est normal qu'il n'aborde pas en profondeur les sujets que je dénonce qu'il évoque. Toutefois, ça ne m'interdit pas pour autant d'en parler si j'en ai envie. Je ne m'adresse pas à un public d'enfants, là. Je m'adresse à des adolescents et à des adultes. Je m'adresse à des personnes qui devraient avoir un minimum de plomb dans la tête, et qui donc devraient accepter qu'on puisse critiquer un univers qu'elles aiment et auquel elles sont profondément attachées. Parce que c'est mon cas aussi, je l'aime, et j'y suis profondément attachée, j'ai grandi avec, tout comme vous. C'est justement pour cette raison, parce que_ Harry Potter _est une part non négligeable de mon enfance et de mon adolescence, que je m'y penche._

 _Si vous n'êtes pas capables d'accepter ça, je ne vous oblige pas à lire ma critique, ni à être d'accord avec moi. Je n'oblige personne, et je le répète depuis que j'ai commencé à publier cette critique —je vais finir par devenir gâteuse avant l'âge, tiens._

 _Si ça vous dérange, vous pouvez vous en aller. Je ne vous en voudrais pas, et je ne vous le reprocherais pas._

 _Sinon, je m'adresse à Galadriel, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui pensent pareil, mais... Ce n'est pas la peine de me psychanalyser à partir de ma critique._

 _S'il-vous-plaît, ne faites pas ça._

 _Oui, j'ai conscience qu'il s'agit de personnages fictifs. Oui, j'ai conscience que c'est un univers inventé. Seulement, si j'ai envie d'y passer autant de temps, c'est mon droit, de même que c'est mon droit de préférer vivre par procuration que vivre dans le monde réel. Et je n'ai pas honte de le reconnaître. Je préfère les histoires aux vraies personnes, et donc, je passe tout mon temps libre —ou presque— sur des histoires, parce que le monde réel me débecte la plupart du temps. Je rencontre des gens sympas, parfois formidables, mais il n'empêche que je préfère toujours l'imaginaire._

 _Dire que je n'aime pas les gens n'est pas un mensonge en soi, c'est juste que ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Sur une journée de 24 heures, par exemple, j'aime rester avec des gens pendant, allez... Quatre-cinq heures maximum. Ce n'est jamais le cas, je reste des journées entières avec des gens, mais mon quota personnel et idéal, ce serait ça._

 _Alors oui, je suis obnubilée par les univers imaginaires, mais c'est mon problème, pas le vôtre. Merci bien. Ça y est, votre curiosité malsaine est assouvie ? On peut passer à autre chose ? Super !_

 _J'apprécie votre bienveillante coopération._

* * *

 _Sinon, sur un sujet plus léger..._

 _Parmi les fics qui m'ont inspirée pour ma critique_ _—_ _parfois sur seulement un ou deux détails_ _—_ _, voici une petite liste non exhaustive que je vous invite à découvrir (liberté, liberté, vous pouvez AUSSI ne pas y aller !) :_

 _-_ Un secret de Slytherin _, de crystal of shadow. Je crois que celle-là, il ne faut pas la manquer. L'auteur a choisi de conserver les termes et noms anglais, et cela peut être un peu perturbant au début, mais cela n'enlève rien à la qualité de la fic._

 _-_ Lost in the Sands of Time _, de Jelyel. Celle-là, c'est pour le lien entre Harry et Voldemort, même si, dans le canon, je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec l'idée de la romance. Cela n'empèche toutefois pas que l'histoire est très bien écrite et cohérente._

 _-_ Changer le passé _, de busard._

 _-_ Harry est un enfant gâté _, de mo. moi. simplement moi._

 _-_ Send me an angel (Envoie moi un ange) _, de Mandy Mandala7338. Je ne suis pas pour les M-preg, mais là, c'est pour la psychologie détaillée de Harry que cette fic m'a interpellée. Certains éléments sont vraiment troublants._

 _-_ Annexe Send me an angel _, de Redkunst. En fait, elle ne m'a pas inspirée, mais elle va avec la précédente fic, et je l'ai appréciée._

 _-_ Le testament oublié _, de Crapounette. Pour cette fic, c'est la négligence de Dumbledore qui m'a interpellée._

 _Voilà. J'en ai oublié des dizaines, forcément. Sinon, voici quelques fics qui ne m'ont pas inspirée pour ma critique, mais que je vous conseille :_

 _-_ Harry Potter et les âmes protectrices _, de Mademoiselle Mime._

 _-_ L'accord du Wyrm _, de Darvah._

 _-_ La Purge _, de WindEole._

 _-_ La théorie appelle la pratique _, de MadisonHeby._

 _-_ SAS, Son Altesse Sérénissime _, de Nanola Meylhann._

 _-_ Les Aventures de Luna en Terre du Milieu _, de Kynie. Cette fic est toujours en cours d'écriture et, comme son titre l'indique, c'est un crossover entre_ HP _et_ Le Seigneur des Anneaux _. Elle est très drôle, comme vous pouvez vous en douter._

 _-_ Evans un jour, Evans toujours ! _de Magouille. Il y a beaucoup de personnages dès le premier chapitre, et il faut s'accrocher pour tout suivre, mais une fois qu'on est plongé dedans, on y reste jusqu'au bout._

 _-_ Harry Potter, Roi du Monde _, de Ferz. Alors celle-là, c'est cadeau. Vraiment. A chaque fois que je la lis, je m'écroule de rire tellement elle est stupide. (Mais bien écrite !)_

 _-_ Ménagerie _, de Claire-de-plume. Il n'y a qu'un mot pour celle-ci : ADORABLE. Et, peut-être... canard. Vous comprendrez en lisant._

 _-_ Réunion de famille _, de Claire-de-plume._

 _Voilà. Après, il y a mes favoris, toutes les fics que je vous ai données là en font d'ailleurs partie. Certaines commencent à dater, et c'est aussi pour ça que je vous invite à les découvrir. Ce serait dommage de passer à côté d'une histoire sympa, juste parce qu'elle est un peu vieille, pas vrai ?_

 _Bref. Navrée pour le pavé, encore une fois._

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Partie 4 : La prophétie.

* * *

La prophétie qui dirige —juste un peu mais pas trop— la vie et l'existence de Harry et, par extension, de Voldemort.

Cette prophétie dit :

 _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Première coquille : l'interprétation. En fait, c'est, je crois, la seule coquille, et de cette coquille en découlent plein d'autres.

Déjà, ça dit : « Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. »

Ça ne dit pas : « Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre vit également. »

Le verbe « survivre » prend toute son importance. Harry n'a jamais vécu. Battu, affamé, sans amour ni véritable ami... il n'a fait que survivre, et à Poudlard, il devait tenir le rôle de Survivant, abandonné au moindre faux-pas de sa part. Et Voldemort aussi, isolé dans son orphelinat moldu, rabaissé, jugé, sans aucun ami, pareil à Poudlard, devant faire constamment ses preuves... Aucun des deux n'a jamais vécu, ils n'ont jamais fait que survivre.

La seule chose positive qu'avait Tom, c'était de l'admiration pour ses prouesses, son intelligence et sa puissance magique. Il n'a jamais été proche de qui que ce soit, n'ayant donc jamais connu de réel sentiment positif, il n'a jamais vécu, seulement survécu.

Harry, lui, connaît l'amitié et l'amour, mais avec le spectre de Voldemort planant en permanence comme une menace sur lui et ses proches, il ne peut se permettre de vivre, et ne fait donc que survivre.

On pourrait donc penser qu'ils auraient besoin de l'autre pour se mettre à vivre, puisqu'ils sont les plus à même de se comprendre. Après, à savoir s'il s'agirait d'une relation amicale ou amoureuse, c'est un autre débat. Seulement, étant de la même famille —ils descendent tous deux des frères Peverell, pour rappel—, je pense qu'ils pourraient devenir comme des frères, si la prophétie était interprétée de cette manière, ou bien comme un père et son fils, ou un mentor et son disciple.

Quant au fait de mourir de la main de l'autre...

... mourir, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? est-ce la vie qui nous quitte ? ou le fait de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, de changer ?

« Changer, c'est mourir un peu, » dit Christiane Jatahy dans _What If They Went To Moscow_ , qui est une mise en scène des _Trois Sœurs_ de Tchekhov.

Et c'est vrai : notre nous enfant meurt lorsque l'on passe à l'adolescence, notre nous adolescent meurt lorsque l'on devient un adulte, etc. Et même avant ça, chaque étape intermédiaire nous fait mourir un peu pour que l'on renaisse, à chaque fois un peu différent...

Il est possible qu'il s'agisse de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres et du Survivant, mais pas de Tom Riddle/Jedusor et de Harry Potter.

Ensuite, la première phrase dit : « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... », mais rien ne dit qu'il ne sera pas un mage noir non plus ! Rien ne dit aussi qu'il est obligé de tuer Voldemort.

On peut vaincre sans tuer, exactement comme pour la Baguette de Sureau, vaincre son possesseur en duel est suffisant pour en devenir le Maître à son tour.

Harry pourrait très bien devoir trouver un moyen de vider Voldemort de sa magie, sans le tuer. Il pourrait aussi tuer Voldemort, le mage noir, sans pour autant tuer Tom Riddle/Jedusor, orphelin héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

D'ailleurs, les horcruxes ne sont pas forcément détruits par Harry. La bague, c'est Dumbledore qui la détruit, et Ron se charge du médaillon.

... pourquoi donc Harry serait-il le seul à devoir se charger de détruire les fragments d'âme ?

Ensuite, si Voldemort n'avait pas pris compte de cette prophétie, alors aucun élu n'aurait vu le jour, puisqu'il n'aurait marqué personne comme son égal. Et Harry n'aurait pas un pouvoir qu'il ignore.

D'ailleurs, ce pouvoir, ce n'est pas l'amour —encore une manipulation de Dumbledore—, c'est le fait qu'il soit le dernier horcruxe et que Voldemort ne le sait pas, ou plutôt, ne s'en est pas rendu compte. En mourant, Harry tue Voldemort, et ça, c'est effectivement un pouvoir que Voldemort ne peut ni comprendre ni connaître —sacrifice volontaire, vous avez dit ?

.

 _«« Bon, vous l'aurez compris, j'aime les parenthèses..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _C'est très étrange que Voldemort n'ait jamais compris à propos du dernier horcruxe, même quand il a possédé Harry au ministère de la magie, peu après la mort de Sirius Black._

 _Non, sérieux, il est le plus grand légilimens du monde —avec Dumbledore— et il n'a pas perçu la présence du horcruxe dans la tête de Harry, alors qu'ils partagent leurs pensées presque H24 ? Il n'a rien percuté ?_

 _Et aussi..._

 _... pourquoi, alors que dans les objets, on a vu que les horcruxes étaient actifs et avaient leur propre volonté, Harry n'a-t-il jamais été possédé par l'âme de Tom ? est-ce parce qu'il est un être vivant et pas un objet ? et pour Nagini, comment cela fonctionne-t-il ?_

 _À moins que, peut-être, le horcruxe qu'est Harry a provoqué la folie de méchanceté de sa famille et de son entourage avant qu'il découvre le monde de la magie. Le problème étant que Ron et Hermione, qui passent presque tout leur temps avec lui, ne sont pas fous ou particulièrement violents, et que Minerva McGonnagal avait annoncé, avant que Harry ne vive chez eux, que les Dursley étaient déjà horribles, même si cette théorie reste intéressante._

 _(D'ailleurs, cette dernière théorie n'est pas de moi, je ne sais pas qui l'a eue à la base, mais je tiens à le préciser, elle ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai vue dans une vidéo, et dedans déjà, la personne précisait que ce n'était pas elle qui avait eu cette idée à la base.)_

 _Je me suis également posé la question de la présence du Horcruxe chez Harry. Il me semble que, pour en créer un, il faut certaines étapes précises d'une part et, d'autre part, que le créateur le veuille consciemment._

 _Or, on nous dit que Voldemort l'aurait fait « involontairement » ! Ça me paraît vraiment illogique, pour le coup._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin de la parenthèse. »»_

 _._

Ensuite, pour le côté « meurtre » ...

Si Harry détruit le journal en Deuxième Année, il a, dès lors, déjà vaincu Voldemort, puisqu'il a vaincu une partie de son âme. Ce qui fait que, après, rien n'oblige Harry à continuer le combat, puisqu'il a déjà accompli la prophétie !

Non ?

D'accord. Dans ce cas...

Moi, je dis que Harry a déjà vaincu Voldemort dès le début de l'histoire. Il a accompli la prophétie quand il était bébé, parce que le pouvoir que Voldemort ignore, c'est certainement sa capacité à résister au sortilège de la mort. Parce que, vraiment, qui pourrait imaginer qu'il est possible de survivre à ce sort ?

Et qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que c'est le sacrifice de Lily Potter ! Non, parce que, à part Voldemort, Lily —qui est morte— et Harry —alors bébé de quinze mois—, il n'y avait personne pour voir le déroulement des opérations. Il n'y avait aucun témoin.

Quelle preuve a-t-on que Lily s'est sacrifiée pour son bébé ? Aucune !

Certes, Voldemort avait promis à Severus Rogue/Snape de la laisser en vie, seulement, comme chacun le sait, Voldemort et les promesses, ça fait deux —ou un milliard. Sans oublier qu'il voue une haine viscérale envers les sorciers nés-moldus, il ne serait donc pas étonnant qu'il ait finalement décidé d'achever la jeune mère pour cette simple raison.

Ensuite, et je l'ai déjà dit, mais...

En admettant que Lily se soit effectivement sacrifiée pour Harry, quelle preuve avons-nous que cela ait suffi ? Je veux dire, en temps de guerre, je ne pense pas que Lily ait été la seule mère à se sacrifier pour ses enfants. Pourquoi donc ce sacrifice-là en particulier aurait-il été différent ? À cause d'une ancienne magie basée sur l'amour ? Certes, les sentiments donnent de la force à la magie, mais il y a eu d'autres mères et d'autres bébés dans des situations similaires, encore une fois. Donc, en quoi est-ce différent ?

... navrée, encore une digression...

Sinon, Harry affronte directement Voldemort dès sa Première Année, et il le bat, il l'expulse du corps de Quirrell —super, un exorcisme, et d'un !— et... il a tué Quirrell. À onze ans. Et il se fait féliciter pour ça. Vive la logique. Bref, passons, à ce moment-là, il réussit à vaincre Voldemort, bien qu'il ne le tue pas, il accomplit la prophétie, enfin, selon moi.

D'ailleurs, la prophétie ne dit pas que l'un devra achever l'autre, ni que Harry devra affronter plusieurs fois Voldemort, elle dit que l'un doit vaincre l'autre, le terme de « tuer » n'est pas employé.

... parce que, si c'était aussi simple, pourquoi la prophétie ne se résumerait-elle pas uniquement et simplement à : « Tuer ou être tué » ?

Cela signifierait que, pour peu que le horcruxe vaincu par Harry ait été créé lorsque Voldemort était déjà Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors rien n'empêche d'autres personnes, ensuite, de continuer la lutte, puisque Harry a vaincu Voldemort déjà une fois, juste après qu'il ait été marqué comme son égal, le 31 octobre 1981.

On le voit bien :

\- Dumbledore détruit la bague des Gaunt,

\- Ron détruit le médaillon de Serpentard,

\- Hermione détruit la coupe de Poufsouffle,

\- Et Neville tue Nagini.

\- Techniquement, le diadème de Serdaigle est détruit par le Feudeymon, lancé par... qui ? Vincent Crabbe.

\- Et Harry est tué par Voldemort, il ne se suicide pas pour détruire le horcruxe en lui.

Il n'y a, en fait, qu'un seul horcruxe détruit par Harry lui-même : le journal intime de Tom. Ensuite, il tue Voldemort, mais concrètement, il ne l'a absolument pas vaincu seul.

Enfin, les prophéties ont plusieurs interprétations. Toujours.

Il est possible, d'ailleurs, que j'aie oublié d'autres possibilités d'interprétation, si vous en voyez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, histoire que je puisse les rajouter !

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _À présent, les réponses aux reviews. Du moins, celles auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu en haut._

 _Louisana NoGo : Merci pour ta review et pour ta théorie. Je la remets, pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas lu ta théorie, d'accord ? Selon toi —et tu n'es pas la seule, à ce que j'ai pu trouver en cherchant un peu, mais je ne sais pas précisément d'où vient cette théorie—, Harry aurait dû, selon toute vraisemblance, finir cracmol, à cause des sévices qu'il subit dans sa famille. Que la magie réagit à l'intention du sorcier, à ses sentiments, et donc, que le dégoût que les Dursley tentent d'inculquer à Harry envers tout ce qui est anormal aurait dû provoquer un rejet de sa part envers sa propre magie. C'est sensé, et je suis assez d'accord d'une part, mais de l'autre, je me demande... N'est-ce pas justement parce que les Dursley le battent que Harry, peut-être inconsciemment, se rebelle contre eux en acceptant justement sa magie et la protection qu'elle lui offre ? Bien sûr, là encore, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse._

 _Deponia : Merci également pour ta review ! Pour Hermione, j'ai peut-être exagéré le trait, effectivement, même si c'était volontaire. Avant d'être intelligente, elle est jeune, et en tant que rejetée, tu as raison, il est très probable qu'elle ne révèle rien aux adultes des problèmes que rencontre Harry par peur de perdre son amitié. Pour Cho et Marietta, ça y est, j'ai corrigé mon erreur ! Tu peux le voir dès à présent. Pour Sirius, je ne m'en souvenais pas quand j'ai écrit cette micro-parenthèse, merci d'avoir répondu. Quant à Dumbledore qui ne peut pas s'opposer à Fudge en ce qui concerne les détraqueurs, je garde quand même de gros doutes..._

 _Jordane Prince : Quels détails ? Ça m'intéresse ! Pour McGonnagal, je n'ai rien rajouté, parce que pour moi, elle est stricte mais juste dans l'ensemble, sauf peut-être en première année, quand elle force l'acceptation de Harry dans l'équipe de Quidditch et qu'elle lui offre le Nimbus 2000, mais ça ne me semblait pas si important que ça. Le reste du temps, elle m'a semblé intègre, et même prête à défendre le bien-être de Harry, mais comme ce dernier ne s'en rend pas compte, je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt de le souligner. Quel est ton avis ?_

 _Mes personnages préférés et détestés, hein... Vaste question, ce n'est pas facile de répondre, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. En préféré viennent, dans l'ordre de mes préférences —ou en tout cas pour les trois premiers, après c'est plus flou— : Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Lucius et Drago Malfoy, Rubeus Hagrid, Tom Riddle Junior (Voldemort jeune, mais pas Voldemort lui-même), les jumeaux Weasley, Fenrir Greyback, Remus Lupin (je l'ai descendu, mais en vrai je l'adore), Firenze, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, et Alastor Maugrey (mine de rien, il a la classe)._

 _Pour les détestés, dans le désordre le plus complet : Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley (de quoi elle se mêle, celle-là ?), Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Ombrage, Albus Dumbledore (logique...), James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Tom Riddle Senior (oui, le père moldu de Voldemort), Rita Skeeter. Il doit y en avoir d'autres, mais pour l'instant, ce sont les seuls qui me viennent à l'esprit._

 _Étrangement, je ne déteste pas Bellatrix ou Sirius. Bellatrix, parce que je la considère plus comme folle et ayant besoin de soins que réellement consciente de ses actes. Cela n'enlève rien à sa responsabilité, mais elle est folle, dans le sens clinique du terme, elle devrait donc être enfermée dans un hôpital spécialisé. Pour Sirius, c'est à peu près pareil, entre les tares qui se transmettent dans la famille Black à cause de la consanginité, en plus de son long séjour en prison, je pense qu'on devrait le plaindre plutôt que le détester. Ce n'est que mon avis, bien sûr._

 _memo4ninja : Eh bien eh bien, quelle longue review ! Pour répondre à tout ce que tu soulèves, je vais y aller point par point, ok ? J'ai exagéré en disant que ne pas avoir d'enfant rend inapte à l'éducation d'autant que, tu as raison, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est parent qu'on est parfait, et il y a même des parents abusifs. Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Ce que je voulais signifier, c'est que Dumbledore, pas uniquement parce qu'il n'a pas eu d'enfant, mais parce qu'il n'a pas eu de formation d'éducateur, ne sait pas comment prendre soin d'un enfant dans la vie privée. Il peut être un bon guide, un bon directeur, tout ce qu'on voudra, mais il ne s'est jamais occupé, avant Harry, d'enfant de moins de onze ans, **ni ne s'y est intéressé**. Comment, alors, pourrait-il savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Harry, de ses un an à ses onze ans ? Et même après, comme il n'a pas le détail de l'éducation —ou absence d'éducation— qu'a reçu Harry, il ne peut pas, sensément, s'occuper de lui comme il faut._

 _Être gay n'est pas un critère de mauvais éducateur, pour moi. Au contraire, j'ai lu et entendu des témoignages de personnes éduquées par des couples homos qui se sont très bien développées. Je voulais juste signifier, non pas l'homosexualité de Dumbledore —ça, je m'en fous complètement—, mais le fait qu'il était amoureux de Gellert Grindelwald, l'ancien mage noir. Ensuite, en tant que célibataire, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'adopter, surtout considérant son CV ? Personne ne lui aurait refusé ! C'est un choix personnel, évidemment, je ne le juge pas sur son choix de ne pas être père, mais sur le fait que, comme il ne s'intéresse pas plus que ça aux méthodes actualisées de l'éducation, il n'est pas légitime auprès des enfants des autres, notamment Harry._

 _Certes, il ne savait peut-être pas que Sirius n'avait pas tué les douze moldus, mais cela n'excuse pas son silence en ce qui concerne sa prétendue trahison envers les Potter, parce que, comme on n'a retrouvé qu'un doigt de Peter, rien ne prouve que ce dernier est bel et bien mort. Cela fait un danger potentiel en plus dans la nature, ce n'est pas anodin, et cela même si ça l'arrangeait._

 _Pour Lily, je reste sur ma position : à moins que quelqu'un autre que Voldemort et Harry ait été présent, rien ne prouve qu'elle ait fait usage d'une ancienne magie pour protéger son bébé —ni qu'elle en ait eu le temps._

 _Je surestime peut-être le pouvoir d'observation des voisins et de l'entourage, mais je trouve quand même étrange que pas même UNE SEULE personne n'ait rien relevé, ne serait-ce qu'un ou une maître/maîtresse d'école. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que, malheureusement, beaucoup trop de gens ferment les yeux sur ce genre d'atrocités, encore aujourd'hui. En même temps, je préfère garder un petit espoir, une petite foi en l'humanité, même juste une partie infime de cette humanité. Je suis peut-être naïve..._

 _Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Hermione, j'ai répondu à la deuxième review, juste au-dessus, à ce sujet. C'est juste que j'ai volontairement exagéré le trait._

 _Pour Ginny, je me fiche de savoir qu'elle est sortie avec d'autres garçons que Harry, que ce soit pour le rendre jaloux ou non. Je ne la juge pas sur ce critère, ce serait stupide, elle est jeune, elle a le droit de s'amuser. C'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi Harry éprouve de l'intérêt pour elle, en-dehors de son lien avec Ron. De plus, comme je l'ai dénoncé dans ma critique, elle a été possédée par le journal de Voldemort jeune, est-on sûr qu'il n'y a eu aucune séquelle ?_

 _Merci pour la précision pour le journal dans la cellule de Sirius._

 _Pour les détraqueurs, je ne suis pas d'accord. Dumbledore n'est pas seulement directeur de Poudlard, il est également Président du Magenmagot et a presque tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne derrière lui, au contraire de Fudge qui commence tout juste à devenir un peu indépendant. Peut-être qu'on peut forcer Dumbledore à certaines contraintes en ce qui concerne Poudlard, mais pour la sécurité des élèves, j'ai de gros doutes._

 _Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas juste tué Voldemort ? Eh bien, je suis d'accord avec ce que tu avances, la seconde chance, le fait que Voldy se planquait, mais j'ajouterais également que ça l'arrangeait, justement, parce que ça confirmait sa place de défenseur de la lumière._

 _Pour les cours Harry/Severus, tes arguments sont valables et j'approuve. Je ne l'ai pas défendu, d'ailleurs ? Ou peut-être que je l'avais mal formulé, c'est possible aussi. Par contre, son espoir de rapprocher Harry de Severus me semble stupide, et il est évident que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Aveuglement de sa part, ou volonté que ça se passe mal pour mieux manipuler Harry et Severus ?_

 _Je suis d'accord pour Tom, il y a bel et bien quelque chose de pourri chez lui, c'est vrai. Toutefois, tu dis que tout le monde dans le monde magique l'adore. C'est faux. Ou plutôt, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Quand il est arrivé en première année à Serpentard, son nom de famille ne renvoyait à aucune famille de sang-pur, on est d'accord ? Donc, il devait certainement être rejeté par les trois autres maisons pour être à Serpentard, et par les Serpentards pour ne pas être un sang-pur. D'où son obsession pour la pureté du sang, certainement. Il a dû bosser dur pour être accepté, puis admiré. Admiré, pas apprécié. Il n'était proche de personne, il n'avait aucun ami, au contraire de Severus et Harry au même âge (Lily pour Severus, Ron et Hermione pour Harry). On aura beau dire, Tom était seul, sans personne pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans la magie noire et les arts sombres. Ensuite, quand il a découvert la vérité sur son père moldu et qu'il l'a rencontré, il a découvert que ce dernier le haïssait et avait même voulu le tuer lorsque sa mère était encore enceinte. Ça n'excuse pas les crimes de Voldemort, ni le fait qu'il était déjà un peu pourri avant, mais ça n'a pas dû aider, à mon avis._

 _J'ai dit effectivement que Dumbledore était la source du mal, avant de me rectifier : il a, pour moi, contribué à cultiver les graines du mal, déjà implantées depuis les fondateurs de Poudlard, notamment la rupture entre Salazar Serpentard et les trois autres. Ensuite, Dumbledore ne génocide pas, mais il n'a aucun scrupule à sacrifier quelques personnes, tant que c'est pour « le plus grand bien », qui, à l'origine, était le slogan de Gellert Grindelwald._

 _Voilà, tu sais ce que je pense ! J'ai apprécié le débat, et peut-être que j'ai pu te convaincre sur un ou deux points, mais pas tout ? Dis-moi toi aussi ce que tu en penses ! Je suis curieuse._

 _MissXYZ : Ah, l'excuse du Plus Grand Bien... oui, j'aurais peut-être dû l'aborder. Quant à la légilimencie sur les enfants, j'ai des doutes... N'est-ce pas juste dans les fanfictions qu'on voit apparaître cet élément ? Voici la suite, avec du retard !_

 _Sieba : Oui, j'ai cité Hermione. Bien joué !_

 _Alaiis : On a parlé de ta théorie en MP, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, merci pour tout ce que tu as dit, ta longue review, mais je ne m'étendrai pas plus, parce que je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter. Si tu veux me poser des questions dans une prochaine review, n'hésite pas, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !_

 _Jenoxa : Houlà, c'est long tout ça ! Par où commencer... ? On va faire dans l'ordre, hein !_

 _Pour Cho et Harry, j'ai corrigé vis-à-vis de Marietta. Et oui, la relation qu'ils entretiennent est malsaine au possible, heureusement qu'elle ne dure pas._

 _Je recopie ce que tu mets sur Hermione, parce que je plussoie : «_ Pour Hermione : le fait qu'elle n'ait mis que comme protection ce sort ne permettant que de découvrir qui a cafté mais n'empêchant pas la divulgation du Club de Défense illégal est stupide et enfantin (surtout qu'ils ont affiché la liste des membres et le nom du club dans la Salle Sur Demande à la vue de tous sans penser que ça pourrait être compromettant surtout qu'imaginons qu'une autre personne demande à la salle d'adopter une configuration lui permettant de s'entraîner aux sorts aurait eu accès à la même version de la salle utilisé par l'AD : je suppose cela à cause de la version où se trouve tous les objets cachés par des générations d'étudiants). Et j'ai remarqué une incohérence pour elle, comment aurait-elle pu s'entraîner aux sorts durant l'été précédant sa première rentrée à Poudlard en sachant que c'est interdit ? Sans oublier le sort qu'elle lance sur le Chemin de Traverse pour réparer les lunettes d'Harry : ça n'est pas normalement interdit ? _» En effet, j'aurais pu le mettre également. Est-ce que je devrais le faire ? En précisant que ça vient de toi, bien entendu !_

 _Oui, le côté médical de Harry est sujet à polémiques... Déjà, est-ce qu'il a déjà eu ses vaccins ? Est-ce qu'il a un médecin traitant dans le monde moldu, et qu'il voit régulièrement ? Il semblerait que non. Pour Pomfresh, il est vrai qu'elle subit probablement une pression de la part de Dumbledore, mais que fait-on du secret médical ? Est-ce qu'il n'existe que dans le monde moldu ? N'est-elle pas tenue de privilégier la sécurité de ses élèves avant tout autre chose ? Et, dans ce cas-là, qu'en est-il pour l'agression subie par Severus quand Sirius l'a incité à aller dans la Cabane Hurlante un soir de pleine lune ?_

 _Je ne me souvenais pas de la beuglante de Dumbledore aux Dursley dans le tome 5. Toutefois, cela confirme son côté manipulateur._

 _Oui, la logique dans son état le plus pur : aucun des aurors les plus compétents n'a réussi à arrêter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, et le monde magique, si merveilleux et si gentil, s'attend à ce que ce soit un gamin qui le fasse. En plus de ça, comme tu dis : Harry les a sauvés, et malgré ça, le ministère tente de l'arrêter à plusieurs reprises, à commencer par sa troisième année, quand il transforme sa tante en ballon de baudruche (ou en vache volante, au choix...)_

 _Sirius et Remus sont, en effet, immatures à des degrés différents. Sirius à cause de la prison, Remus à cause de sa peur constante du rejet qui le fait fuir toutes les situations responsabilisantes, notamment la grossesse de Tonks. Je plussoie, une fois de plus._

 _Severus a fait des erreurs, mais il a tout tenté pour se racheter, et n'a pas tenté de manipuler son monde. Au contraire, il est balloté entre deux maîtres, Dumbledore et Voldemort, qui se servent de lui comme d'un pion. Ton approche sur le choix de Dumbledore quant au fait de se faire assassiner par Severus et pas par quelqu'un d'autre est intéressante. Je la copie aussi : «_ Et je pense que Dumbledore avait demandé à Snape de le tuer pour qu'il devienne le propriétaire de la baguette de Sureau et oppose une résistance supérieure à celle qu'aurait pu opposer Draco à Voldemort (je pense ça surtout au vu du désintérêt flagrant d'Albus pour les autres maisons autres que Gryffondor). _»_

 _Tu peux me tutoyer, je le fais aussi ! Pas de souci ! Dis donc, tu fais tout pour que je sois d'accord avec tout ce que tu avances, pas vrai ? En effet, les Weasley ont une relation assez space avec Harry, dans le sens où ils lui disent qu'il peut compter sur eux, mais ils ne font pas grand-chose pour l'aider véritablement. Molly s'octroie un rôle de maman auprès de Harry dès le début, alors même qu'il ne la connaît pas vraiment. Elle lui offre même un pull tricoté dès son premier Noël à Poudlard sous prétexte qu'il est ami avec Ron, mais a-t-elle déjà offert un pull semblable à Lee Jordan, par exemple, ami des jumeaux ? Surtout que, avant ce Noël, Harry et elle ne se sont vu que sur le quai de King's Cross, pour à peine quelques minutes. Manipulation, quand tu nous tiens... Et, oui, elle prend le rôle de maîtresse de maison à Grimmault Place, alors que c'est chez Sirius. Le cas de Ginny est préoccupant, effectivement. Sa possession, alors que l'année était relativement calme, n'a été remarquée par personne ? C'était sa première année à elle, ses frères n'avaient-ils pas reçu pour consigne de leurs parents de veiller particulièrement sur elle, en tant que petite dernière ? Pour les profs, je peux comprendre qu'ils n'aient rien vu : ils ne sont qu'une dizaine pour sept niveaux et au moins deux classes par niveau, ça fait un peu beaucoup. Il me semble d'ailleurs étrange que si peu d'enseignents puissent dispenser un bon niveau avec tant d'élèves à gérer, d'autant qu'ils sont en internat, ce qui fait du boulot en plus en-dehors des heures de cours pour veiller au bon fonctionnement de l'établissement. À mon avis, ils sont justement trop peu nombreux._

 _Pour Dumbledore, je plussoie le tout, mais je ne m'attarde pas plus. J'ai vivement apprécié de lire ton interprétation des faits._

 _Twiss-ty : Merci pour toutes tes précisions, et non, je ne le prends pas mal, c'est une vérité. Je m'inspire en effet énormément des films et fanfics, donc non, je ne t'en veux pas de le souligner. Sinon, j'ai corrigé mes parties précédentes, tu pourras donc trouver des réponses à certains points que tu soulèves ici. Pour l'esprit dérangé de Voldemort jeune, c'était une question rhétorique, bien sûr. Je le soulignais parce que ça me faisait marrer, rien de plus. Pour les sombrals, je reste toutefois sur ma position, même si j'entends tes arguments, et leur bien-fondé. J'espère relire une autre review de ta part._

 _Viandoxa : Eh bien, merci de m'avoir épargnée les redites ! Et merci pour tes encouragements, aussi, c'est très apprécié. Oui, je voulais dégager un peu la brume qui planait sur cet univers qu'on explore en long en large et en travers au cours des différentes fictions qu'on peut lire dessus. La suite, eh bien, la voilà._

 _Galadriel : Je t'ai répondu plus haut. T'es psychanalyste ? Non ? Ok. Merci de ton commentaire. Je n'en dirai pas plus._

 _EllieFowl : Ce n'est pas juste en disant : « t'es prétentieuse, tu dis de la merde, et caca boudin, mais ne le prends pas mal » qu'effectivement, je vais te dire : __«_ _Oh, mais nous sommes dans un monde de bisounours, bien sûr que je ne le prends pas mal ! » Tu m'as prise pour qui, sérieux ? Désolée d'être agressive, mais je réponds de la même manière que j'ai reçu ta review. C'est-à-dire très mal, justement. J'ai peut-être un peu_ _« dénigré_ _» le travail de ce brave monsieur qui a traduit sept livres, et je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être facile. Toutefois, j'apprécierais également qu'on ne dénigre pas non plus mon propre travail personnel pour cette critique, aussi imparfait soit-il, d'autant que moi, j'étais seule pour le faire, alors que ce monsieur avait certainement d'autres personnes pour le conseiller et le soutenir. Merci._

 _alviss : C'est effectivement ma démarche. Éclairer les zones d'ombre. Après, je peux faire des erreurs d'interprétation, comme tu l'as souligné sur certains points, tout comme mon avis est subjectif la plupart du temps, aussi. Je ne prétends pas faire une critique parfaite, mais qui vise à ouvrir des interrogations sur certains illogismes souvent assez flagrants. Je ne vais revenir que sur un des points que tu soulignes : Remus. Oui, je l'ai descendu sans prendre en compte sa psychologie. Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais corriger ce point dans ma parenthèse ? Si oui, je le ferai ! Et, oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, au moins là-dessus. Ensuite, non, ce n'est pas confus, ne t'inquiète pas. Et oui, je suis d'accord avec le fait que ce sont ces incohérences qui font qu'on aime cet univers. (Je ne l'avais pas déjà dit, ça ?)_

 _Emya : Je ne parlerais pas de déception. Le fait que Harry et Voldemort soient cousins éloignés ne m'a pas déçue, mais je voulais souligner le fait que c'était justement ce lien qui provoquait certainement la magie entre eux, et pas la protection __—discutable_ _— de Lily. Rowling avait bien spécifié dans le livre qu'effectivement, il y a peu de familles magiques, et que donc, elles se sont toutes croisées à un moment ou à un autre. Ce n'était donc pas une nouvelle décevante. Quant à la baguette, j'ai aussi souligné le fait qu'il fallait vaincre sans nécessairement tuer. Voldemort savait-il que c'était une relique de la Mort ? Non, comme tu dis. Seulement, je trouvais ça illogique, pas qu'il ne sache pas la nature véritable de la baguette, mais qu'il ne s'interroge pas davantage sur l'exemple de Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Enfin, pour la destruction de la baguette, c'est uniquement dans le film, mais en considérant que Rowling a accepté cette possibilité, elle est devenue légitime, et c'est ce qui m'a marquée. En effet, les reliques se soumettent à leur Maître, mais celui-ci n'est-il pas qu'un simple humain ? Enfin, chacun se fera sa propre opinion !_

 _Pour ta review suivante..._

 _Merci, déjà, d'avoir écrit deux reviews à la suite, ça fait plaisir ! Pour les sombrals, la question est justement à polémique aussi (encore une !) Ne me crois pas sur parole, ma parole n'est pas sacrée ! Pour Bertie Crochue, j'ai récemment complété mes informations, tu peux aller jeter un coup_ _d'œil si ça te_ _dit. Euh, pour le sort de mort... Tu dis, je te cite :_ _«_ Il n'a jamais été précisé que le sortilège de mort "tuait l'âme", au contraire, l'âme des assassinés quitte leurs corps après avoir subi ce sortilège. Créer un horcruxe consiste justement à piéger une partie de son âme dans un objet inerte, je trouve de fait normal que le sortilège de mort ne fonctionne pas dans ce cas (un objet ne peut pas mourir alors qu'un corps vivant le peut). _» Moi, je trouve ça anormal, parce que je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ta conception de la mort, ou plutôt, avec les effets du sort de mort. C'est justement parce qu'on meurt suite au sort de mort que l'âme quitte le corps. De fait, ne serait-il pas logique que le sort de mort fonctionne sur les horcruxes en faisant, pareillement, en sorte que le morceau d'âme quitte son contenant ? Je peux me tromper, bien sûr, mais c'est comme ça que je le vois. Pour le choix de Serpentard pour la Chambre, j'ai également affiné mon propos, suite à des avis controversés sur la question. Ah, la scène avec les lutins... Tu es la deuxième personne à en parler, tu sais ? Bref, passons. En ce qui concerne les fantômes, je ne sais plus où c'est, je ne saurais te dire... Désolée ! Enfin, pour les noms, comme je l'ai dit et répété, ce n'est que mon point de vue, à moi ! Il y en a qui sont d'accord, d'autres non, comme toi, mais je l'ai dit, ce point-là, il est totalement subjectif, il n'y a donc pas de bon ou de mauvais avis._

 ** _Sinon, je te conseille, à toi ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent cette critique, d'aller voir le dernier point que j'ai ajouté dans la deuxième partie. Il ne s'agit pas d'un illogisme de l'histoire, mais des fanfictions, justement. Celui-là est spécifiquement fait pour aider les auteurs de fanfics._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _À présent que je vous ai tout dit, je ne vais pas m'étendre davantage. Je rajouterai bientôt un autre chapitre pour répondre aux reviews que vous m'écrirez, même les tomates et autres détritus. J'avais pourtant fait attention à spécifier que je ne voulais pas qu'on m'en envoie, mais que voulez-vous..._

 _Je ne dirai qu'une chose, avec un peu de retard : Bonne année 2017 à toutes et à tous ! J'espère qu'elle vous sera profitable, heureuse, imparfaite, et pleine de bonnes choses._

 _Il se trouve que, ce samedi 31 décembre et ce dimanche premier janvier, il a neigé dans ma ville, en banlieue parisienne, et dans mon petit jardin, recouvrant le tout d'un fin manteau blanc. J'ai pensé prendre une photo, mais j'ai reporté à plus tard, et le lundi 2 janvier, il avait plu pendant la nuit, faisant disparaître la magie du week-end... J'aurais aimé mettre une photo du jardin blanc en image pour cette critique, mais j'ai laissé passer l'occasion..._

 _Ce qui est sûr, c'est que malgré le froid, c'était d'une beauté simple, sobre et naturelle, et ça donnait une impression de douceur bienvenue après tous les événements de l'année dernière._

 ** _Je vous souhaite donc, à vous aussi, de la douceur et du bien-être !_**

 _Oh, attendez, encore une toute dernière divagation de la part de mon cerveau torturé, et je vous laisse... Il se trouve que cette semaine, j'ai découvert deux OS particulièrement intéressants, car ils abordent des points assez peu développés dans l'univers de_ HP _._

 _-_ Calculation _, de PetiteMary. Dans celle-ci, j'ai apprécié l'imagination déployée, mais plus encore, la question de l'enseignement à Poudlard qui est particulièrement étayée. Allez la lire, c'est vraiment confondant ! Oh, et il s'agit d'une traduction, très bien réalisée à mon sens._

 _-_ Et après _, de Nanachan14. Celle-là ne réécrit pas l'histoire de_ HP _mais, comme son titre l'indique, se passe après, et pose une nouvelle question sur l'interprétation de la prophétie entre Voldemort et Harry. Bon, par contre, il vaut mieux avoir une boîte de mouchoirs à proximité, parce que, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux à plusieurs reprises._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _... Reviews, please ?_


End file.
